Fire In The Sky
by Littlemisslotr
Summary: Calamity Jorgenson has been living in abandon warehouses in upstate New York for the past six months, committing petty theft to scrape by. When a simple sharking job goes south something happens that will change her life forever. A/N Other marvel characters may make appearances through out the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw come on man just one more round!" I whined at the two college boys, slurring my words a bit in an effort to seem more intoxicated. They both wore grey T-shirts sporting their school's football team, the Red Hornets. The taller one, whom I was playing against, had short blond hair into which he dumped a pound of gel so the wispy strands would stick up like a hedgehog. He had bright blue eyes and quite large shoulders. His friend was a bit shorter and had black hair that hung down to his shoulders. His Hispanic roots showed in his slightly tinted skin and dark brown eyes.

"Alright, one more round, but don't say I didn't warn you." The blond set down a twenty next to the already eighty he had accumulated.

I blew my long green hair out of my face. It was buzzed on the right side of my head, but the left side hung down well past my shoulders. My hair was originally black, but it made my pale skin look sickly so I switched to a light green that matched my eyes.

I blindly shuffled my money. I didn't need to count it, I've known from the beginning how much I have. Throwing it down on the table I said, "Yah know what they say, all or nothing. Let's go a hundred."

Okay I'll admit, I was sharking these guys, but I needed the money more than them. He thought it over before looking at the way I weaved, and rummaged through his pockets, adding some of his friend's money to the pile.

"Fine, all or nothing."

Smiling I set up the billiards and got ready to take my shot.

* * *

**"****You bitch!"**

"Tell yah what boys, have a round on me."

"You played me!"

"Yes, and I think I helped you learn a valuable lesson today. Never bet more than you can spend." I waved my money in his face before turning on my heel. He grabs my arm as I turn to go and I spin, socking him in the mouth.

"Touch me again and I'll break your arm." I glare at him as his face turns a lovely shade of red. Trying not to laugh at the sudden resemblance he had to a certain garden vegetable, I continued on my way out the door.

Leaving the noisy and bright bar behind me I took a breath of fresh air, well, as fresh as New York can be. After losing my job at an old blues bar called The Blue Room, I'd been wandering around the state living mostly in abandoned warehouses. What I wouldn't do for a soft mattress and a good blanket.

I was originally born in Stafford, a small town in Missouri. Through High school I had always gotten good grades. I did have a problem with spray painting everything in sight, so the teachers and cops hated my guts. They were never able to catch me in the act which only seemed to anger them even more. I tagged bridges, buildings, cars and even lockers. Never with rude pictures though, mostly just band names and punk albums.

The thing they didn't know was I had a partner in crime. Danny Desalvo, the school's "druggie". He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but we had a lot in common. We both liked music, playing and listening to it. We even tried to unsuccessfully start a band called 'Rice Rockets'. Needless to say that didn't really work out well.

His father had left before he was born and his mother didn't give a crap about him. This made it easier for us to sneak some pot in their basement every once in awhile. I was never a hardcore user, but Danny got into Heroin and fell in a rut. I didn't realize how bad it was until that night I got a call from the sheriff's department.

Since Danny's mother was always out of town my family was kind of like Danny's guardian, and everyone knew it. So when Danny's body was found in a ditch we were the first to be notified. He had overdosed while hanging with his dealer and rather than report it to the police they thought dumping his dead body would be easier. .

When Danny's mother finally showed up three days later we told her the news. At first when she didn't react, I thought she might have been in shock. She didn't say anything, just sat there and looked at me. Then silently standing, she walked out of the room and I didn't see her until the funeral.

She showed up just as the casket was being lowered into the ground. Striding over the plain tombstone in a pink dress suit, she blabbed into her phone. I don't know what finally set me off, maybe it was the way she loudly popped her gum or maybe it was the obvious way she refused to acknowledge the fact that her son was dead. Whatever the reason she deserved what she got, a broken jaw. Of course she pressed charges, but looking back I would have done everything the same.

As soon as I graduated I left that hell hole and moved into a nice apartment above The Blue Room in New York City. I got a job waitressing and on occasion playing live music (On account of my singing ability) at the club downstairs. I worked there for three years before I got fired for mouthing off to my boss when he wanted to lower the pay rate. I probably wouldn't have been so pissed, but it was my 21rst birthday and he ruined my first drink, well, legal one anyway.

I hear the door slam behind me and I'm pulled from my thoughts. Turning I find the blond and his friend looking rather peeved. "We want our money back." The blond growled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have your money." I smiled sweetly. "I have my money."

He looked like he wanted to kick my teeth in. "As far as I'm concerned you stole that money and we don't like thieves." My face pales a little when I hear the flick of a switch blade.

"No need to get violent." I give a nervous laugh. God, what deep shit have I gotten myself into this time? Inching toward the door I fought the urge to run back to the safety of the bar. Even if I tried I would never make it, he and his friend was blocking the way to safety. An inch a orange light fell through the cracks, taunting me with it's promise of safety.

"Give us our goddamn money!" He raised the knife. The warm glow from the bar glinted of the metal causing it to shine on his face. Seeing his expression I sneered.

Stepping forward with newfound courage I growled, "Put away that knife before you hurt yourself." He stepped backwards as I approached, his hand lowering slightly. I could see in his eyes the one emotion that was the automatic override for everything. I knew he wouldn't stab me because he had that frightful look in his eyes, the slight twitch in his fingers. He was scared of me.

I patted my left pocket. "This here? This is my money and there's nothing you can do about it." I tapped my chin in thought. "Though I think if I sue you for assault and battery I could get a lot more money." Looking down at the arm he grabbed I smiled. "I think I can feel a bruise starting to form already."

Smiling, I took a step back toward the bar. That's when I made a fatal mistake, I had forgotten about the friend.

I didn't hear the swish of the knife or a 'thunk' when it was plunged into my lung. I didn't even feel the pain. What I did feel was a warm liquid dripping on my feet, and for a moment I thought, "Oh Fuck, did I just piss myself?" before I fell to the ground, feeling the cold hard pavement on my back.

I could hear faint voices in the background, but I couldn't comprehend what was being said. I looked at the stars and pictured them dancing and swirling around, recreating the famous Starry Night. I briefly thought of the show Dancing with the Stars and I tried to chuckle.

It came out as a gurgled choke and I realized I couldn't breathe. Letting out a strangled cry I pawed at my throat, warm blood coating my grasping fingers. With burning lungs I tried to scream as my eyes started to darken. All I could think was, "Oh My God! Oh my God! I'm going to die!"

Suddenly I was so full of rage. I felt my hands form into fists, cold fingers warming to the slowly chilling palms. My toes curled in my shoes, socks bunching. I ground my teeth and clenched my jaw, preparing to push myself up. I will not die lying in the dirt like a scared little child.

Using my sudden burst of rage to fuel my body, I pushed up onto my elbows. I slowly turned my head, looking for my attackers. Seeing no one I assumed that they had run like the cowards they really are. This only fanned my flaming temper. They had stabbed me, risked losing everything and they didn't even bother to take my money.

That's when I heard it. The loud roaring, like the waves crashing against the rocks. I could picture thunder clouds and lightning dancing over raging seas as a lone lighthouse braced itself against the winds. It's red and white stripes continuously being swallowed by water only to be shown again like a giant game of Peek-a-boo. Except, we weren't near the ocean. We were in New York and I was bleeding out on the sidewalk of a bar that smelled like piss.

That thought entered my mind and immediately after a bright flash swallowed my world. I felt the knife being pulled from my chest and let out a full on scream, loud and clear. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke to the sound of air whooshing by. Beeping filled my ears along with sudden panicked voices. Opening my eyes I saw blurry shapes that could have been people wearing white uniforms.

I tried lifting my head only to have someone push it back down. God, I was so tired. Turning my head to the side I saw a window and peering out I started crying. We were high above the town that was now burning with green flames.

I shut my eyes against the horrid sight and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A steady beeping pulsed to my right and I groggily opened my eyes. A scratchy blanket covered my bare legs and arms, it felt new and stiff. I could feel my hair tickling the left side of my face. Faint footsteps echoed around me.

I felt something in my throat and started to cough, trying to dislodge whatever it was. My hands flew to my mouth and I felt a plastic tube taped to the right side of it, leading down my throat. Ripping off the tape I yanked the tube from my throat and gulped for air.

The beeping had steadily gotten faster and I looked over to my left seeing a machine that no doubt was tracking my heart rate. An IV was sticking out of my left arm, the needle held down with medical tape. The bed I was in angled slightly upward with a pillow and a scratchy blue blanket. The walls were a bright white that loudly screamed hospital.

A short dirty blonde woman came in wearing snoopy scrubs. She was holding a clipboard and looking down at some paperwork.

"Where the hell am I?" Startled she dropped the clipboard and stared at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" She ran out, leaving the clipboard laying on the floor.

Frowning I sat up and felt a tug on my arm. Looking down I saw the IV and pulled it out of my arm in one swift motion. I threw the blanket off and saw that I was wearing a pair of blue sweats and a black t-shirt. Why am I not wearing regular hospital garb? I mean I'm not complaining or anything, god knows those things are unflattering.

Looking around my room I realize that it's quite nice, in fact it's better than anything I've ever lived in. There was a green plant lounging in a wicker basket on the far right corner behind a comfy looking tan sofa. Behind my bed sat the IV and heart monitor that was hooked up to me along with several other machines. The door was to my left and I could see a brightly lit hallway with matching white walls and tile floors.

The thing that was really fascinating was the wall to my right. It was made up entirely of glass. A bright noon sun shone through the window and landed on my naked arms, warming them. A busy New York City that was only recognizable because of the giant ass Stark tower looming above all the other buildings, looked back at me.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I winced, my back cracking from lying stiff for so long. Touching my feet to the cool tile floor I thought about the knife wound that I had received from my attackers. Franticly lifting the hem of my shirt I felt my abdomen searching for any sign of the wound. My skin was smooth, no scares or bandages.

"What the hell?" I huffed quietly. "Okay, okay, let's look at the facts. Well I know I'm in hospital in New York." Remembering the sight of the blazing green fire I clenched my jaw. "I was probably airlifted, but how and why? Was it some kind of explosion?"

"That's exactly what it was."

My head snapped up at the sound of a male voice. A black man dressed in a long trench coat met my gaze. The sun glinted off his bald head and I almost had to shut my eyes against the brightness. The thing that stuck out the most though was his eye patch, like so kind of a bald pirate with a leather fetish.

"Who the hell are you?" I furrowed my brow.

"That's not the question we should be asking. What we _should_ be asking is, how did you manage to avoid an explosion like that? Especially since you were laying right on top of the bomb?" He started to take slow steps toward me and it took all my willpower not to jump up and hide behind my bed. I'm not usually one that's easily intimidated, which tells you a lot.

"There was a bomb? Who the hell would blow up such a useless little-I was cut off as a brown haired woman came rushing into my room. She was about average height with icy blue eyes that matched the dyed ends of her brown hair. Her bangs were swept to the right. She wore faded blue jeans along with a black tank top, a leather jacket and combat boots. A silver stud that shone almost as much as eye patches head sat on the right side of her nose.

"Umm... Sir we've got a little problem."

"What is it agent?" He almost growls out the words, biting off the end with a snap. I could taste the dislike he had for this 'Agent'.

"They know she's awake."

"Well then get a team in here so we can move her. We will have to continue this interrogation elsewhere."

I looked back and forth at the two. "What in holy hell's name is going on? Why are you trying to interrogate me? Who are you? The police?"

The woman smiled and her eyes lit up. "We're-"

Her boss cut her off with a glare. "That will all be revealed in time." Her eyes fell and she looked like a sad, kicked puppy.

"No, I want answers and I want them now!" I pushed myself up of the bed, planning to confront my 'interrogators' standing. As soon I left the safety of my bed my legs gave out and I fell flat on my face. "Fuck..."

They both just stared at me for a few moments before the woman huffed and came over to help me up. Eye patch exited as soon as she knelt down next to me. "That was really stupid of you, you know."

"What? Trying to protect myself from strange people with eye patches and combat boots?" I scooted away from her and used the bed to try and pull myself off the floor. For some reason my legs just didn't seem to want to hold me up.

Laughing she shook her head, her hair flying out around her. "No, trying to walk after being in a coma for so long."

I froze. "What?"

Her face fell and she stared at me. "You've been in a coma for the past six months."


	2. Chapter 2

My muscles tensed up and I ground my teeth. Looking away from her in thought, I began to scowl. thinking over all the facts she might be telling the truth. It would explain why my wound had healed, but not the absence of a scar and the lack of strength in my legs. It might also explain why I wasn't in standard hospital garb. But, if I was in a coma, why weren't my parents here? If I had suddenly gone into a coma then my mother would drop everything and come see me. So why wasn't she here?

"Where are my parents?" I asked, searching her face. Slowly, she stood.

"Okay, this is where things get complicated." There was a moment of silence as she thought it over. "There was a sort of battle I guess people are calling it, and the causalities were well into the hundreds, maybe even thousands. The building that your parents were staying in collapsed, and they were killed in the wreckage."

I shut my eyes, hands shaking. Lifting my gaze to the brown haired woman, I saw that she was now flanked by two men in black suits.

The one on the right had buzzed black hair and a very square jaw. He was about six foot with arms the size of my head, the suit jacket barely fit his wide shoulders. His friend was slightly shorter and his shoulders didn't look like they wanted to attack a door frame, but that seemed to be the only differences.

Glaring between the two I asked in a low voice. "What's with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

The brown haired girl smiled and threw a hand up to stifle a laugh. "These are Agents Meyers and Meyers." She pointed to the men with her thumbs. Then, putting a hand up to the side of her mouth, said "They're twins if you can't tell."

"What I mean is, what are they doing here?" It came out as a growl, I was starting to get annoyed with these people and their secrets.

"Ohhhh. Well, they're here to help me escort you out of the building." She checked her wrist, and not finding a watch, grabbed tall Meyers. His sleeve came up to reveal a black digital watch. She dropped his arm when a low growl passed his lips.

"We should really get going….." Slowly she scooted away from him.

The men came towards me and I couldn't handle it anymore, it was all just too much. I took a swing at the shorter agent, which was easily deflected. Tall Meyer grabbed my right wrist and twisted it behind my back. As I was pushed into the wall with my right arm still pinned behind me I realized that I wouldn't be able to fight back. A sort of panic rose up in my throat as flashes from the bar started to fill my mind. Twisting my head around I tried to bite the man's fingers as he came closer with a….. syringe?

Time seemed to slow and I could hear the blood pounding through my head. My eyes widened as I struggled to no avail against the stronger man's arms. The needle glinted in the fluorescent lights, the reflection dancing across my frightened face.

That's when I heard the roaring again. It filled my head and I let out a loud growl. The woman's eyes widened and she yelled something incoherent to the Meyers before dashing out of the room. I felt the hands fall from my arms as quick footsteps retreated from the room.

Without the support of the Meyers, my knees gave out. Turning as I fell, my back pressed against the white wall. I saw green fire flash along the walls and instinctively I shielded myself with my arms. I waited for the searing hot pain until I realized, it wasn't hot. Furniture was set on fire, crackling as it burned, but it didn't seem to affect me at all.

Slowly sticking out my hand I touched the strange green fire. I felt a jolt of energy as it licked my skin. Energy ran up my arm and down my back. Pulse racing and limbs shaking, adrenaline coursed through my veins. I shot to feet, my legs suddenly finding the strength to stand and lurched towards the window.

If this weird fire stuff didn't hurt me then it might not have an effect on the 'agents' either. Whoever they are I can't trust them, especially since they just tried to drug and kidnap me. If the stuff they said about me being in a coma was true though then I was in deep shit. What I needed to do was figure out what this battle they were talking about was, and if that's true then my parents might really be dead.

Looking down I saw we were on the second story. People were already streaming out of the building and onto the street. I saw eye patch climbing out of a black SUV, it was surrounded by three identical vehicles. Thankfully he hadn't seen me yet.

A soot covered woman ran up to him, the Meyers in tow. They seemed to be arguing about something as she pointed towards the building. When they both turned toward me I took a step back. Fuck, I need to get out of here.

I realized that I couldn't go out the front, they would certainly catch me. I don't know where any other entrances are and taking the time to look for them could take a while. I don't have that kind of time. Looking back to the window an idea came to mind. Two stories isn't that far to fall.

I ran out of my room and crossed the hall. I entered a room just like mine, complete with a comatose person laying in the bed. She was small and frail looking, couldn't have been any older than ten. Golden curls framed a pale angelic face. She looked so peaceful, completely unaware of the chaos going on around her.

Looking between her and the window I sighed. Running over to her bed I scooped her up in my arms, hiding her face in my shoulder from the smoke. She was surprisingly light and I could easily walk while carrying her. The green fire had somehow restored my muscles back to their normal strength after being unused for so long.

Exiting the small white room I looked both ways down the hallway that was filling with smoke, fast. Hugging her close, I turned right toward a glowing red exit sign. As I hurried down the hallway I quickly glanced in each of the rooms and saw no one. Strange that everyone would be gone except for this little girl.

Reaching the door, I turned sideways and went to push it open with my hip when I almost fell over. A blond man had yanked the door wide open while I was trying to push it. He was about six foot something with arms the size of barrels. He wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans with white running shoes.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I nodded and he motioned to take the girl from my arms. Handing her over I watched him turn and run down the stairs. When he saw I wasn't following he stopped. "Ma'am we need to hurry! This fire is spreading fast!"

I shook my head and ran back into the hallway I had just left. Running into the nearest room, I made my way over to the window. Opening it I looked down into the alley and gulped. I can't let eye patch and his men catch me so I need to do this quick. I've got to take my chances and hopefully I'll be able to get to the cops before they find me again.

Closing my eyes I let out a breath. Reopening them I climbed onto the ledge and let my feet hang for ten seconds before dropping to the abandoned alley below. Wind whipped my hair around my face and bit at my arms and legs.

I tried to hit the ground and roll, but that didn't work out so well. Landing on my side, a loud pop echoed off the walls. Pain ripped through my shoulder as I pushed myself off the ground. Letting out a cry of pain I cradled my left arm and stumbled towards the street.

My bare feet slapped against the pavement as I stepped on to the sidewalk. Three fire trucks with sirens blaring sped past me and I watched them come to a screeching halt in front of the hospital. I could hear the clamor of the crowd as more and more people gathered to watch the building slowly being engulfed in green flames.

Turning away, I looked across the street and froze as a black SUV came to a halt. I couldn't see anyone inside because of the tinted windows, but I'm not taking any chances. I need to get to the police before I get snatched.

I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted down the road, I heard multiple car doors banging shut behind me. I could hear at least two male voices shouting into radios announcing my presents to their colleges. I didn't dare look behind as I dodged people left and right. I knocked over a few stands in my hurry to escape, hopefully they would slow down my pursuers long enough for me to get away.

I turned a corner and noticed a large parking garage to my left. Something glinted in the sunlight on the third floor. Dismissing it as the reflection off a car I turned back to running, narrowly avoiding a one on one collision with a blind man. I felt a prick in my neck and my hand shot up to feel a small metal dart. My eyes widened and I was out before I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I fiddled with my handcuffs, the chains clinking softly against the silver metal table. Shifting position I tried to find a comfortable way to sit in this metal folding chair, my shoulder still aching from the fall. The chains wouldn't allow my hands to go any further than six inches away from where they were bolted to the middle of the table.

The room I was in was made completely of silver metal. The table had two chairs on either side, one was occupied by me while the other sat empty. I noticed a camera positioned above the plain door and smiled briefly, flipping it off.

I had woken up in this room about ten minutes ago and I'm already bored out of my mind. I've thought of all the reasons why I would be here and nothing seems to be clicking. The most reasonable thing I can think of that doesn't involve different dimensions and robot zombie ninjas is that they think I started that fire. Though, if they think I started that fire and wanted information from me, why not just ask? There's no reason to drug and kidnap me. Well I guess I'm an adult so does this still count as kidnapping?

I was dragged from my thoughts as eye patch opened the door and walked in, two manila folders tucked under his left arm.

"Hey Grumpy, where's Dopey?" I ask and settle back in my chair, at least as far as the cuffs would allow.

"If you are referring to agent Hope, she's occupied at the moment."

"Shame, I liked her much better. Though, I'm kind of upset about the whole drugging me situation."

"I've you had cooperated then there would have been no reason to sedate you." He reaches into one of the folders and pulls out a sheet of paper. As he set it down in front of me and I placed both hands on either sides of it. Looking down at the careful black text it seemed to be a list of names and ages.

"What's this?" I looked up at him.

"That's a list of all the people you've killed."

"Excuse me?" I leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. This man is only adding to my list of evidence that he's insane.

Setting down the folders he opens the other one. Reading over it he says, "You've got quite the history. Let's see, six assault charges?"

"Yeah I may have beat the shit out of people, but I haven't killed anyone!"

"Your file states otherwise."

"My file?! You have a fucking file on me?!" I growled at him, leaning slightly forward.

Turning around the other folder he slid it across the table so I could read it.

Name: Calamity Jorgenson

Height: 5'10

Eyes: Green

Age: 21

Power: Can cause massive destruction, but it completely wears her out. (She's a bomb but she doesn't physically explode herself.) Her fire is green and when she's about to 'explode' you can see green flames in her eyes. She also seems to be able to use the fire to regenerate.

Backstory: Grew up in a small Missouri town called Strafford. Always got good grades, but wreaked havoc all the time, spray painting bridges and lockers. Only had one other friend whose grades suffered and parents who didn't care about him. He turned to drugs and over dosed on heroin in tenth grade which lead to his death. At the funeral Jorgenson assaulted the mother of the deceased. She pressed charges. Older brother (by three years) went into the Army when he graduated and was killed in action two months later. When she graduated she moved to an apartment above a blues club in New York City called The Blue Room. She worked there for three years until she got fired for fighting with her boss over pay rates. Afterward she wandered around in upstate New York hiding out in abandoned warehouses.

After I finished I sat up and looked at eye patches face, trying to find any hint of a lie in his eye. "Are you insane?"

"Out of all the people in this room I believe I'm the _least_ insane."

I scoffed. "You're the one who kidnapped a coma patient, chasing her through the streets of New York, all because you think that I'm Katie Kaboom?" I flung the file across the floor. "I think it's safe to say you're the insane one here, you and your buddies." I crossed my arms and cringed when my shoulder popped.

"My 'buddies' are known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and as far I'm concerned everything I've done so far has been justified."

"Justified? Are you serious? Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you what's justified!" Threatening your kidnapper is probably a bad thing, but I'm rather pissed at the moment.

"You are a murderer, you've killed hundreds of people."

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!" I slammed my fists down onto the table, my breath coming heavy.

He stood and took a slow step back. I glared at him as he slowly retreated out of the room and locked the door behind him. He had left the other folder on the table and I snatched it up to read.

The file was all about my coma. Apparently the town I was in burnt to the ground killing over a hundred people, but I was air lifted out without a scratch on me. I wondered briefly about where the stab wound might have gone before continuing to read. My mother and father were notified immediately about my condition and I was rushed to a major hospital in New York City. They couldn't seem to find any reason for me to have fallen into a coma, I was in perfect health except for a little exhaustion.

When I read over what had happened while I was out it only confirmed my suspicions. These guys were insane. Not only did they believe that an alien race had invaded the city, but that it was saved by a god, two assassins, a millionaire and the jolly green giant. It's like some pot head's lucid dream or something.

Closing the file I pursed my lips and shoved them away from me. I need to find a way to get out of here. Suddenly a thought entered my mind and I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud. Maybe I could blow this place up too!

"Something funny Ms. Jorgensen?" A voice sounded right behind me.

I jumped out of my chair went to elbow them, a bad habit I picked out a few years back. My metal cuffs cut into my wrists and I let out a hiss as new red mark added itself to the growing collection.

Standing behind me was the brown haired women from the hospital.

"How did you get in here?"

"Same way as you. Through the door." She smiled and sat down across from me. Motioning towards my chair she said, "Please, don't let me keep you standing. My name is Annabel Hope."

Slowly sitting down I gave her a questioning look. "How were you able to get into a locked room without anyone noticing?"

She grinned, her eyes lighting up. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

She chewed on her lip as her leg started to bounce uncontrollably. Right when I thought she was going to explode with excitement she started talking in rapid breaths. "Okay, so you see all the shadows in this? There's a lot right? Yeah, so all you have to do is wrap yourself up in them like a blanket and no one notices!" She spread her hands wide, a grin plastered all over her face.

I blinked. "What?"

"So, you see I can control shadows." When she saw me hesitate she leaned forward. "Here watch this. Look over to that corner." She pointed to my right and I watched as all the darkness left it and flew to cover her hand. Her hand wasn't completely see through, but I couldn't make my eyes focus on it. It was like a black blur that was always at the edge of your vision.

I drew in a breath and looked to her face. A smile danced across her lips, teeth glowing white like a shark. She also had the eyes of a shark. The dark black orbs stared at me and made my skin crawl.

"Cool….." I said in an amazed voice. "How do you do that?" Okay these people were pretty insane, but at least their special effects are good.

"It's my mutation. I'm able to control shadows, sadly a side effect of it is my eyes going all Jaws. It scares the shit outta people." She let the shadows return to their corner and her eyes returned to their original blue.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "No really, how do you do that? Lights? Mirrors?"

She blinked at me, cocking her head to the side. "I don't understand."

"Come on, you can't really expect me to believe you've got super powers." I rolled my eyes.

Scowling she crossed her arms. "Oh, so you can have cool superpowers, but I can't?"

Shaking my head I glared at her. "I told you I don't have super powers! There are no such thing as super heroes!"

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "How do you explain Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man and Thor?" She counted the names off on her fingers.

I turned away from her, not wanting to accept the truth. People could be superheroes, sure, but not regular people. Not homeless people with anger issues. Not a twenty one year old girl from a small town in Missouri.

"Okay, so say that I do have these wierd exploding powers. Does that mean I'm responsible for all those people's deaths?" I raised my head and looked pleadingly at her.

"Look - it's not your fault."

I sniffled and wiped a lone tear from my eye. "Well, I guess accidents are bound to happen." I looked down to my hands. "I want you to know, I didn't mean to hurt those people. I just-"I wiped another tear. "I was so _angry_. Those guys were just gonna leave me in the dirt and piss to _die._"

She leaned forward, eyebrows knitting together. "Wait, what guys?"

"The college kids. I was, I was hassling them for money and they got really pissed." I pointed to my ribs. "They stabbed me here."

She looked down at my ribs and narrowed her eyes. "They stabbed you?"

"Yeah…." My brow furrowed and I took a ragged breath, trying to compose myself.

Rubbing her chin she stood. "Your right. This isn't your fault, not at all." She hurried toward the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

She turned and gave a bright smile. "I'm gonna get you out of here." She turned and left, leaving me alone in the silent metal room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I've been sitting in this room, but my ass is starting to get numb. I cracked my knuckles and neck, trying to release some tension. Stretching my long legs under the table I tapped my bare feet against the cold metal floor.

I've had enough time to think about what Annabel said and I'm not sure what to believe. It's plausible that I can cause these massive explosions, but why? I didn't have a radiation bath or get experimented on. Could I have been born like this? So far it's only been when I was angry. If so, then why did it surface at the bar and not at Danny's funeral?

I pondered this for a moment. What if I was indirectly exposed to something? All those abandoned warehouses must have used to be something. What if there was radiation in the warehouses and I had been exposed to the left over juices?

Putting my head in my hands I groaned. "... God this is confusing…." I mumbled under my breath.

I jumped when the door opened suddenly to reveal a nerdy looking man. He had rough skin and a five o'clock shadow that looked rather permanent. Wire framed glasses preached upon his nose and outlined dark brown eyes that matched a worn leather bag in his left hand. His wild black hair made me laugh.

When he heard me he jumped and stared at me like a deer in head lights. Someone rammed into him and I heard a clang of metal on metal.

"Ack! Get a move on, Doc." I recognized Annabel's voice, her blue tipped hair bouncing behind the door.

Coming to his senses he scurred into the room. Setting down his bag by the table he pulled the chair out to sit. Annabel stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. When I saw what was in her hand I scowled.

"Do you really need a fucking fire extinguisher?"

Setting down the fire extinguisher in the corner she pulled a silver key from her pocket. "I was told to take precautions." She smirked and came over to me, unlocking my handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists and set my hands in my lap.

I scoffed and turned to the man who was looking nervously between the two of us. "Who's this guy?"

"My name's Dr. Banner." He nervously rolled up the sleeves on his purple dress shirt. "Fury sent me to take a blood sample and try to determine how you got your abilities." He's voice came out rough and scratchy.

"Thank god! I was just thinking about that and it was making my head spin. So if you've got any ideas please throw them at me." Seeing a mischievous look on Annabel's face I quickly added, "Figuratively of course."

"Yes, um, well… Have you come in contact with any type of radiation or harmful chemicals in the past year?"

"Not on purpose."

He furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was staying in abandoned warehouses for a while before the…accident." I cleared my throat.

"Do think these warehouses could have used hazardous chemicals?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If you can point out the ware houses on a map? I could ask S.H.E.I.L.D. to look into them."

I shot him a confused look and turned to Annabel. She face palmed and sighed. "Yeah doc, about that….. The warehouses are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"I blew them up, apparently." I stated.

"Oh, I see…" He cleared his throat and pushed his thin glasses back into place. He leaned down and picked up the brown satchel. "Maybe I can find something in your blood that can tell us what's wrong." He pulled out a vial and plunger thing to draw blood.

"Excuse me? There's nothing _wrong _with me."

He fumbled with the vial in his hands and stuttered, "Oh, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah whatever, just take the blood." I flopped my arm down on the table and glared at the wall.

I felt a pick in my arm as I saw a blur in the corner of my eye. Turning toward it I saw Annabel had turned her back and was covering her mouth. "What? Scared of a little blood?"

Banner gave me a warning look, but I pressed on. "You're a big scary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and all I need to scare you is a paper cut?" I smirked, I was only joking but the look on her face when she whipped around was blood curdling.

A blast of frozen air smacked me in the face and I dove under the table where I was soon joined by the doctor. "Jesus Christ, lady! I was just joking!"

She stuck her head under the table, "Well, it wasn't funny."

"Um, I-I think this would be a good time for me to leave." Banner picked up the full vial and plunger. Hugging the bag to his chest he climbed out from under the table and hurried from the room.

I slowly slid out from under the table, inching away from Annabel as she gripped the metal canister. "Geez, sorry, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Don't joke about that, it's not funny." She glared at me and I wondered what would make her lose the happy go lucky attitude so fast.

"Okay, just don't spray me again." I pointed toward the canister and flinched. "That's really goddamn cold."

A smile spread across her face in an instant. "I've never actually used one before, it was a lot more fun than I imagined." She looked it over, turning it as she went.

The door banged open as a fuming Fury stepped in. "Agent what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Sir, just taking precautions, sir!" She saluted.

"Don't play games with me agent. Do you know what could've happened if Banner or Jorgenson had lost it? This place would have been a war zone!"

"Sorry sir-"

"I want both of you out of my complex! Now!"

We hesitated, both waiting for the other to move first. "Sir are you sure it's a good idea to let Cal out?" Annabel spoke up first.

"Of course it's fine! It's not like I'm gonna try to blow people up!" I scoffed.

"I don't care! If she blows up New York it's your problem now! Figure something out!" He turned, his black trench coat flying out behind him as the door was slammed shut.

A moment of silence passed and I looked to Annabel. She had a devilish grin plastered all over her face and I gulped. "This can't be good….."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Annabel**_

I smiled at the girl in front of me. If anything she owed me. I heard her gulp

"This can't be good..."

"Come on, you heard Fury." I said opening the door.  
"Where are you taking me?" Calamity asked skeptically, slowly following.  
"Out, are you going to question everything I do?" I replied and entered the white hallway. We continued down the corridor, walking side by side and arguing.

"Yes, if I remember correctly you sprayed me with a fucking fire extinguisher." Cal said, her voice rising.

"You needed to cool down." I grinned at my own pun. "Hang on - you need something to wear if we're going out." I thought, looking her over.

"Well I don't see a fucking clothing store around, do you?" Cal answered sarcastically.

"No, but you look about my size. A bit tall though…" Putting a hand on my hip I clicked my tongue….. Come on," I said, opening my office door.

Walking over to a duffle bag I grabbed some of my extra clothes, and a pair of combat boots. I straitened and threw them at my companion. I turned away from her and grabbed my hand gun, slipping it into my waistband. I don't usually carry weapons since I prefer to fight with my hands, but I'm not sure when I'll be back here. I turned back around and to my glee Cal was dressed. She had on a pair of black cargo pants that stopped mid-calf and a shirt that barely came down to her waist. A pair of black combat boots encased her barefeet.

"Come on." I said leaving my office

"Where are we going?" Cal asked again.

"To the bar." I said heading toward the parking garage. I opened the door to my Chevy and signaled for Calamity to climb in. She did rather reluctantly. Turning my truck on and I drove two miles to the small local bar. Cal and I entered and sat down.

"Two whiskies!" I yelled to the bartender. He was a scruffy guy, about sixty. He was pretty nice, we always had a friendly conversation whenever we crossed paths. I think his name is Sam….

"Sure thing Annabel." He replied and grabbed two glasses off the shelf.

"I take it you come here often?" Cal asked, looking nervously around. I remembered that the last time she was in a bar she got knifed and did a mental facepalm.

"I guess you can call me an alcoholic, I'm here every night I have off." I replied awkwardly. "You don't have to worry though, everyone here is pretty nice."

Sam set the drinks down in front of me and Cal. I downed mine in seconds, the other girl stared at me openly and I smiled. I felt someone tapping my shoulder, I turned around and stared at the man.

"Can I buy you pretty girls a couple of margaritas?" The man asked.

"Would you like me to break your arms?" I asked sweetly, moving slightly towards Cal when I saw her fists clench.

"Come on now, where are your manners?" The man asked.

"Left them at home, now screw off." I snapped. I was quickly losing my patients, all I wanted to do was get a drink, and I didn't need any grubby lowlife fishing for desserts.

"Come on girly, one drink." The man said grabbing my arm. I came about an inch away from upper cutting him when Sam spoke up.

"If you don't let her go Ricky, I won't be pissed when she kicks your ass." He said. Ricky backed off, glaring silently towards me and Cal.

We drank for a good hour until I started to feel fuzzy. Drinking on the job probably wasn't the best idea, but if Fury yells at me one more time I'll tell him where he can shove it.

"So I read your files." I slurred.

"Your point?" Cal replied. She hadn't drank as much as me and by the look she was giving me I was pretty smashed.

"Sorry 'bout your friend." I mumbled.

"It's cool…." She sighed, swirling around her drink before turning to me. "So what's the deal with blood?" Cal asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her throat.

"Let's not talk about that." I said darkly. I downed another three drinks before the night was completely forgotten.

_**Calamity**_

I hauled a passed out Annabel up three flights of stairs before collapsing at her apartment door. After her tenth drink I made her give me her keys and address so I could drag her home after she passed out. I had also confiscated her gun. Man, this girl could drink. I'm just glad she wasn't a sappy drunk, rather have her dancing on tables then spewing tears onto my shoulder.

I had only had one drink before I cut myself off. I knew I was a violent drunk and I could tell Annabel wouldn't appreciate it if I had blown up her favorite bar. Even if I didn't spontaneously combust I would have most likely started a rather large bar fight.

Propping Annabel up on the door frame I dug out her keys. I laughed at the orange masked Ninja turtle key chain before unlocking the door. I grabbed Annabel under the arms and dragged her through the door, hoping no one saw and called the cops. It looked like she was dead and I didn't need cops and S.H.I.E.L.D. on my ass.

Her apartment was small, only three rooms. There was a white tiled bathroom with silver appliances and towels. Her kitchen was made up of the same colors, it was a bit empty though. The fridge and freezer were absent of everything except beer and a lone pizza box. The white trash can was littered with cardboard boxes. Her bedroom was brightly lit with blue, orange, red and purple paper lanterns. The walls were a light blue that matched a fluffy bed spread. The only decoration was a lone picture on her wall of a woman and two children.

I threw her down on the bed and she groaned, rolling over and cocooning herself with the blankets. I chuckled at her ability to sleep through anything before wandering into the kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped of the cap. Leaning against the closed door I started to wonder.

Do I really want to have S.H.E.I.L.D. leaning over my shoulder all the time? I don't trust anything they say. Annabel seems nice enough, though a bit unstable, more than me. Fury seems like an asshole and if he yells at me again I'll blow up in his face, quite literally.

Downing the rest of my beer I pulled her gun from my waist band. I looked it over and realized I had no idea how to use it. I turned it over slowly and froze when I heard a click sound from within the weapon. I slowly set it down on the counter, barrel facing away from me and slowly stepped backwards.

Reentering Annabel's bedroom a black duffel bag caught my eye. I looked to the sleeping form of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and sighed before grabbing it. She wouldn't notice I was gone until it was too late.

Opening her dresser drawer, I grabbed two pairs of black cargo pants, one black t-shirt and a pair of pink socks. Why she would have black everything except socks I have no idea, I've already established that she's insane.

Grabbing her wallet might prove to be a problem. It was sitting in the bottom of her right pocket. She was wrapped in blankets and laying on her right side. Suddenly an idea came to mind and I shoved the duffel bag under her bed out of sight.

"Hey! Crazy lady! Wake up, you need to take your shoes off." I shook her violently, unwrapping her as I went.

"Uhhhhh…. Pizza….Turtles…" She groggily mumbled and leaned over to take off her shoes. I scooted behind her and slowly pulled a black leather wallet from her pocket. She didn't even notice as she laid back down and passed out.

I opened it up and took out two hundreds before setting it on her night stand. I reached under the bed and pulled out the duffel bag. Slinging it over my shoulder I walked towards the door.

Opening it I looked back at my new friend one last time. I'm probably going to cost her her job, but I don't want to live like this. I need answers from someone I can trust and right now I can't trust anyone. Silently, I turned and shut the door, leaving Annabel alone in her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sobs racked my body as I knelt next to the headstone. After leaving Annabel's apartment I had found a library and looked up the New York incident. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. was telling the truth, about everything.

My parent's grave was plain and almost identical to the surrounding victims of the battle. It was a square granite stone with Jorgenson printed on it, they didn't even bother to put their first names. I had bought a single rose and set it at their headstone.

The sun was rising and the cold ground was covered in wet dew. I cursed every god I knew before finally collapsing in the dirt. I know I should probably get a move on, don't want S.H.E.I.L.D. to find me again, but I just need to be here right now.

Drawing in a long shaky breath I fought the urge to cry even more, tears could never bring them back. Patting the gravestone one more time I whispered my good byes, and pushed myself out of the dirt. Grabbing my duffel bag I started toward the front gates, dodging grave stones as I went.

Looking out over the field I examined the shrines people had built for their loved ones. Smiling pictures tucked in with funeral flowers, lay against the shiny dew covered stones. Children, women and men alike lay buried beneath the cold hard ground while the rest of us live on. No help can be given to the dead and no comfort can be given to the living, that's just the way life is.

I sighed. "It's not like I could have done anything. I was stuck in a fucking coma…." I pushed open the hard Iron Gate and as soon as I stepped on to the sidewalk I felt someone ram into my right shoulder. Falling to the ground I swore as my injured shoulder bounced of the hard cement.

"I so sorry, I didn't see you. Ma'am are you okay?" Looking up I saw the man from the hospital and we both make the connection at the same time.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I try to crack a joke, but it comes out sad and hollow.

"I'm glad you made it out of that fire okay, that little girl's parents wanted to thank you." He offered me a hand and I thankfully took it.

"Yeah right, I bet they didn't even give me a second thought."

He smiled, "I was just being polite." He furrows his brow, looking at my red puffy eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

I absently look towards my parent's grave and shake my head. Turning back to him I say, "Thanks, I guess. Though technically I shouldn't being thanking you seeing as you're the one who knocked me down in the first place." I haul my duffel bag up on my shoulder and turn to go.

"Who did you lose?" I stop and turn to look at him. "I'm guessing that's why you're here, grieving."

I look away, feeling tears pushing at the back of my eyes. "Listen, I've had a week like you would not believe and now that I find out they really are dead…" I lift my head. "I'm sorry I really should be going."

"What's the rush?"

I avoid looking everywhere but him. "I just really should be going."

"You be careful alright and," He pauses. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Hesitating I figure, what's the harm it could do? I'm catching the next Greyhound outa here anyway. "It's Cal. You?"

"Steve." He smiles and puts out his hand. Taking it I give a weak smile and readjust the strap on my shoulder. "You take care Cal."

"You too Steve, and if I were you I'd stop running into girls if you ever want a date."

He blushes and resumes his jog. I watch him run until he turns a corner and disappears from view. I'm glad that there are still some decent people around, it was refreshing after all that I've been through. I sigh and, hanging my head, continue on my way towards the bus station.

* * *

"Are you sure there's no bus that leaves sooner?" I stared begrudgingly at the ticket man.

"No, that's the soonest one we've got." He didn't even bother to look up from his crossword puzzle.

I huffed in irritation as I grabbed my ticket off the crumb littered counter. Hopefully my immune system is strong enough to fight off whatever diseases this cruddy bus station is filled with. Shuddering I pushed open the glass doors, wiping my hands off on my pants when I felt the greasy sheen covering them.

Looking both ways down the street I realized something was wrong immediately. It was empty. No people walked on the darkened sidewalks and the street was completely free of traffic. My heart beat sped up and my breathing quickened. I turned to run back to the 'safety' of the bus station when I hit a wall of black.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Annabel**_

I glared at the woman on my cheap hotel room bed. Her hands were handcuffed to the backboard and her legs lay sprawled out in front of her. I sat half way across the room my arms crossed over my chest. I had actually thought I had made a friend, but it turns out from the way she stole my money, I hadn't. I felt the shadows flicker around me uneasily. A groan from the bed made me look up, Calamity's eyes were slowly opening. A growl was torn from my throat.

"Where am I?" Calamity asked.

"In a room." I snarled.

"How did you find me?" She blinked several times and looked toward me.

"I have my ways. Why the hell did you run off?" I demanded stepping closer to the bed.

"Because I don't want to be stalked for the rest of my life by creepy eye patch guy and his suit wearing sidekicks." Cal replied.

"Really? That's why I got fired? Everything has to be about you, doesn't? I mean seriously, the only place I've called home in a little over five years has been ripped away from me." I said feeling all my pent up anger from the last few years.

"It seems you're making everything about you." She scowled.

"You don't get it! I lost my mom and my twin brother! They died in a car accident, which paralyzed my _father_ from the waist down. After the funeral, he beat me every day. I ended up killing him with my powers. I'm trying like hell to forget six months of my life, so yeah I think I'm allowed to want things to be about me. But poor Calamity she grew up in a normal family and her only friend accidentally OD'd. Well guess what? I was fucked from the start! When I finally thought my life was looking up, you had to fuck everything up!" My fist connected with Calamity's jaw.

I was breathing hard but all I could feel was rage. Clenching my fists, I took another shuddering breath. I felt my anger slowly leaving my body, but it wasn't leaving quick enough. Glaring at Calamity (her cheek was turning red), I kept my eyes trained on hers waiting for any sign she was losing control. I didn't see one.

* * *

**_Calamity_**

My cheek burned, but I guess I deserved that. I didn't really mean for her to lose her job, I knew that it could happen I just didn't realize Fury would go through with it. I spit out a glob of blood from where I had bit my tongue and turned to stare at Annabel, our eyes locking. I'm not really scared of Annabel right now. She's mad, but I trust that she won't do anything stupid like try and kill me. I'm just hoping she doesn't turn me in to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Look, I'm sorry for running off, and I didn't mean for you to get fi-."

"Save it for someone who cares." She cut me off and turned sharply on her heel. Pacing back and forth I saw her glaring at the shadows of the room which seemed to move with every flick of her eyes.

I paused thinking whether or not I should say anything. "Are you gonna turn me into S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

She spun and I thought she was going to hit me again, but she never raised her hand. "I won't have to. They've got the best looking for you. In fact," She looks over my head where I assume is a clock and says, "We've got about ten more seconds before they barge in here guns blazing."

"Look I'm sorry about your job and all that you've been through. I can't ask you to forgive me for ruining your life, but if they come in here they're gonna take you into custody along with me. If they don't kill you first that is."

She glares at me and sighs. "No, they trust me enough."

"They might, but does Fury?"

There's a knock on the door Annabel glances towards it wearily. "Just a sec Romanov!" She looks back at me for a second and her steely glare is back. Walking over to the door she yanks it open to reveal a pale redhead in spandex and a familiar tall blonde.

"Steve?"

"Cal?" He was just as shocked as I was.

"You're wearing spandex." I looked down at him and see a red, white and blue assemble that was accompanied by a round shield. I remembered it well from the pictures on the news. "Don't tell me you're Captain America?"

He strides in past the redhead, who is staring blankly at me, and glances to Annabel. He reaches out and breaks my handcuffs and offers to help me stand. "I didn't realize you weren't aware." After I stand he gives me a confused look. "Are you the one who started those fires?"

I duck my head and looked toward Annabel. She was giving nervous sideways glances to the red head. "Yes, she's a threat and she needs to be taken in." The redhead answers for me and I swear I know her from somewhere. It takes me a few minutes, but when the connection is made my jaw drops.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. really thought two of the Avengers were required to bring me in? What's wrong with just asking? I mean, I probably wouldn't have gone with you, but it's worth a try." I look to Steve, who is for some reason, avoiding my gaze.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't like to ask for things." He glances to the redhead who I now know as Black Widow.

"Rogers we need to get Jorgenson back before Fury has a stroke, take her and let's go." Black Widow stands ready for action by the door.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere with you!" I was quickly ignored and politely, but forcefully dragged toward the door.

"What about Annabel?" Steve looks to Annabel who is now glare intensely at the carpet.

"I don't think she'll be a problem, seeing as she's not here, Right Captain?"

Steve bites his lip and looks to a relieved Annabel. "Yeah..."

"Look I understand you guys are just doing your job, but I will not-"The last thing I saw was a flying boot coming towards my face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Annabel**_

I paced my small hotel room, guilt filling my head. Why had you simply handed her over? Because you were pissed off and not thinking straight. I groaned and let my head fall. I needed someone to talk to, someone who knew me. I face palmed and pulled out my smart phone calling Clint.

"Annabel? I thought you were fired..." Clint asked answering the phone.

"I was, but I've done something stupid." I said sitting on the bed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He replied with a chuckle.

"No not normal stupid but really stupid. I'd put it up there to number one." I said.

"Oh really? Your list is pretty long."

"I'm being serious."

"What did you do?" Clint asked being serious.

"I might have handed Calamity over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wait, Calamity? That girl I tranquilized?"

"Yeah. I know what you're going to say 'she was wanted' but she was scared to go." I said feeling a headache coming on.

"Annabel, you did what you were supposed to do." Clint said.

"But it feels wrong…I need your help Clint. Should I get Calamity out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked, looking around.

He sighs. "That wouldn't be a wise choice."

"I know but if I don't I'm going to never let myself live it down…like when I drank all of Tony's scotch." I said.

"That was funny." He laughs before turning back to the conversation. "Even if I say no you're still going to do it aren't you?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am." I said standing up.

"Alright then, go get'em firecracker, just try not to go dark side." Clint said.

"Haha. If Fury sends you after me, come get me." I said before hanging up.

I rubbed my hands together, I needed a plan.

* * *

**_Calamity_**

I groaned, holding my head in my hands. I boot shaped bruise was slowly filling itself in on the right side of my face. Why do I keep getting knocked out? I should be more careful, I could get brain damage or something.

I had been stuck back in the metal room, only now the table and chairs were replaced with a stiff cot. The scratchy blankets and sheets made me itch and I closed my eyes against the florescent lights. My head pounded and I could feel the blood rushing through my veins.

The door opened and I didn't even bother to look up. "You better hope to god you've brought some aspirin."

"I actually did." Dr. Banners voice pulled me out of my self-pitying and I held my hands out for the pain killer and glass of water in his hands.

Popping both the pills in my mouth and downing the glass of water I gave a refreshing sigh. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I actually got to drink something. "So, doctor. What's the verdict?" I looked up and met his tired eyes.

"Well…" He started to slowly pace back and forth through the room, pinching his nose as he went. "I've analyzed your blood, and it seems that your cells have bonded with some type of organism, a living being."

I just stared at him. "You mean I've got things living in me?" I looked down toward my arms and gave an involuntary shudder.

"Well, they don't really act like parasites. Your blood and it are like oil and water. They aren't mixing." He pauses and gives a frustrated sigh at my confused expression. "Have you ever heard the term 'so mad you blood boils'?"

"Well yeah. Everyone says that, but your blood can't actually boil." I gave him a knowing look, I mean he was a doctor wasn't he?

"Yes, well. I believe yours can and whatever this thing is reacts when it does. Causing massive explosions."

I looked him up and down. "You have no idea what it is do you?"

He looks at me and his face falls, his shoulders slouching. "No. I have no idea how to explain what's going on inside you."

"But I do have things living in my blood?"

"Yes, that part I do know. I also know that they somehow react to the endorphin released from your brain when you're scared and angry."

I sighed, "So how do you think they got there?"

"I believe you came in contact with someone or something that was open to your bloodstream. Maybe a cut?"

"Well, I was stabbed in the lung." He gave me a weird look. "Yeah, outside of the bar? That's why I went nuclear. Here, "I pulled up my shirt and he looked anyway. "Dude seriously? It's just my stomach, there's not even a scar." I brushed my hand over the skin.

He narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses before leaning down and looking at where I was pointing. "You said you were stabbed, by whom?"

"Some guy and his buddy. They were pissed because I stole some of their money, but in my opinion I won it fair and square."

"The guy who," He stands and motions toward my stomach as I readjusted my shirt. "Stabbed you. Did he seem to act weird or something? Like he was sick or something?"

Thinking back I shook my head. "He was quiet, but he didn't seem sick."

The door opened again to reveal a Steve. "Cal." He nods towards me.

"Traitor." I shot back at him.

Clearing his throat he looks to Banner. "Fury wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Banner holds up a finger and turns back to me. "Is there anything else you can think of? Anything strange or out of place?"

I scrunched up my nose in thought. "No, not that I can remember."

Shouts resounded from the hall and Steve looked over his shoulder in confusion. "What's going on?" Banner asks, hesitantly taking a step towards the door.

Steve retreated from sight and I heard muffled voices before he steps back into the room and shuts the door. "Security breach. Protecting Cal is the main objective. If our enemies got ahold of her there's no telling what kind of destruction they could cause." He motions for me to get up before pushing the bed in front of the door. "I'm gonna need to trust you won't blow us up?" He looks to me.

"Don't worry I only blow up people I don't like. As long as Banner is here you have nothing to worry about." I glared at him.

He gives me an apologetic look before glancing at Banner. "Doc?"

Banner takes off his glasses. "I'm fine…"

Steve braces himself for someone to come through the door as me and the doc take a step back. I jump when a laugh resounds in my ear.

"You're losing your touch Cap'. I slipped right past you." Everyone turns to stare at Annabel as she steps from the shadows.

"What are you doing? You're not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent anymore." Steve turns her.

"I realize that. S.H.I.E.L.D. can take their silly rules and stick them-."

"Annabel what are doing here?" Banner asks.

"Well, I did come here to get Cal, but might as well take you guys to." She spread out her hands and dark tendrils snaked from her fingertips as her eyes went black. I briefly heard Steve yell something before my breath was sucked out of me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Calamity**_

I was pulled through the thick web of darkness into a brightly lit room, and immediately emptied whatever was in my stomach.

"Annabel! She puked on my couch!" I heard a whiny voice to my right. Looking up I saw the billionaire Tony Stark and I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A very angry Steve growled at Annabel as she rested both hands on her hips.

"I was fixing a mistake."

"No, you were making one!"

"Guys, why don't we just calm down for a minute and talk this out?" A nervous Banner walked toward the two.

"No! I'm sick of her childish behavior! She's just like Stark! Irresponsible and selfish!" Steve pointed a finger at her.

"You do realize I'm right here don't you?" The Billionaire tapped his own chest.

"Shut up Stark! Banner, come on we're leaving." Steve stalked over to me and grabbed me by the arm.

I recovered from my dizzy spell halfway across the giant room. I gave a quick jab at the captain's kidneys and kneed him where the sun don't shine, before he let go of me. Banner came to a quick halt and Stark and Annabel just stared at me and the hunched over super soldier.

"Now you listen to me, I'm not going anywhere with you, and if you or your friends try to kick me again I swear to god I'll blow up this whole goddamn tower!" I stomped my foot to emphasize my point. I admit it was childish, but I was so fucking mad I didn't even care anymore.

"Cal-" Annabel began.

"Shut up! Everyone just, SHUT UP!" I raked a hand through my greasy hair. "First things first I'm taking a shower, I haven't had one in six months. Then, I'm going to make the best goddamn peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world. After that's done we'll talk about me and SHIELD. Do you understand?" I glared at the cap who looked like he was about to fall to his knees. He nodded his head and I looked to Annabel and Banner who did the same. Lastly I swept my gaze towards to Stark who was giving me a very unamused look.

"I have no idea who you are, but I've decided that I don't like you."

"Whatever, where's your shower?" I growled at the billionaire.

"Down the hall to the right." I nodded and made my way out of the room. Hearing Stark talking to someone I cocked my head to the side and listened. "JARVIS scan the tower for explosives." I laughed under my breath and hoped to god no one would call Fury.

* * *

I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at my tired face. The buzzed side of my head needed to be recut and my roots were showing. Other than that my head was fine, someone must have cut and dyed it while I was in a coma. My eyes filled with tears as I imagined my mother taking care of me, keeping my hair dyed so I wouldn't have to when I woke up. I wiped my eyes and started to inspect my face.

The left side of my face was a blackish green color, but thankfully it wasn't swelling. My shoulder that I had landed on earlier was sore, but I didn't see any bruising. Sighing I rolled it slowly as it popped.

I dried my hair as best I could with a fluffy towel and pulled on my old clothes since I didn't have anything else. I pulled open the door to the enormous bathroom and walked back to the living room where we had first…... How did we get here anyway? I'd have to ask Annabel. Whatever we did I wasn't looking forward to ever doing it again.

I was about step around the corner when I heard voices in a heated discussion. Stopping I waited around the corner and listened.

"Steve I'm telling you, being in SHIELD's custody will just make it worse! Out of everyone here I should know best." Banner sounded annoyed, like he was trying to explain quantum mechanics to a four year old.

"SHIELD has the resources to contain her! If she's let out around people she might blow up _another _city." Rogers was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ya know have you tried just shooting her?" I heard Stark ask and the room filled with silence. "I'm just saying, if she's such a threat to humanity then why not just get rid of her?"

"Because she's still a human being and she isn't blowing people up for fun, it's a last line of defense. She's a lot like Banner." Roger's countered.

"Are you saying I need to be locked up with SHIELD too?" Banner asked.

"No I was-"

"No that's exactly what he's saying. If you think Cal needs to be locked up then you think Banner needs to too." Annabel cut him off.

I heard Roger's sigh. "What I meant was, Cal can't control herself like Banner."

"I couldn't either." Silence. Nobody said a thing and I figured that this would be the best time to enter.

Sauntering my way over to the now clean couch I perched on the arm rest. Looking around at all the people I surveyed their expressions. Bruce was giving me a look of pity that made me want to puke, or give him a hug I couldn't tell which. Annabel's face held a permanent grimace and she refused to look me in the eye. Stark was giving me a lazy look of annoyance and interest. Steve was completely avoiding me and subconsciously crossing his legs.

"How'd the search for explosives go Stark?" I asked smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even have to look." He gave me a pointed look. "It seems they think you're some sort of Katie Ka-boom."

I laughed. "You know, I said the same thing to Fury."

"Speaking of Fury…. What are we gonna do about you being wanted by SHIELD?" Annabel spoke up and gave a warning look to Steve.

"Well, as I've expressed many times before, I really don't want to go back to SHEILD. I'm pretty sure I can't just talk this out with them, so I'm going to have to run."

Annabel thought for a moment. "Have you ever been on the run before?"

"Well, I was homeless for a few months before… the accident." I looked toward the floor and I could feel my face turning red.

"Then you'll need someone to go along with you, and since my life has been completely ruined," She sent a glare my way. "I'll go with you."

"You don't-"

"Listen, if you don't have someone there to watch your back you're gonna blow something up. Again."

"Alright fine…..where are we going to go?"

"When I was on the run Brazil was pretty nice, well, for brazil." Banner put in.

"Maybe if you hadn't puked all over my couch I would just buy you an island, but…." Tony turned his head to gaze out the window.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. Whatever Annabel did was not fun, you'd puke to."

"It's called shadow traveling. I'll explain later." Annabel said to my confusion. "We should probably get going before SHIELD catches on and sends Clint or Nat after us. Banner care to help us pack?" He nodded and led the way towards the kitchen to help us pack and teach us how to run like a pro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Calamity**_

"Show me the map again."

"It won't help you to look at a map if you don't know where you are!" Annabel yelled at me, but opened the map anyway.

I was dressed in borrowed sweats from Stark and had a stomach full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I kept my promise about making it the best in the world, it was fucking delicious. I had also fixed my hair, buzzing the sides though I didn't have time to re dye the roots. I was hoping that once we got to where ever we were going I be able to fix it. Bruce had suggested that I get rid of it because it made me stick out among the crowd, but I refused. It was the only thing I had left from my life before and I wasn't about to give it up.

I continued to drive aimlessly around the backwoods roads that Bruce had insisted we take. I had gotten lost a long while ago and I was pretty sure I was going in circles. Annabel wasn't helping the matter, she was like a back seat driver only she would actually grab the wheel from you at times. All along the way we argued about whether or not to stop and ask for directions.

"Do you see any houses out here?" Annabel asked annoyed. "I can't believe that you couldn't follow simple directions, especially when you life's on the line!" She crossed her arms and huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Hey look a drive way!" I yelled excitedly and made a sharp right turn, kicking up a cloud of dust from the dirt road.

"Jesus Christ! Are you seriously trying to get us killed!?" She flattened herself to the seat and braced herself against the door like she was going to hop out at any moment.

"Calm down, we're fine. We've finally found a house."

"Maybe, if there's anything at the end of this really long piece of dirt." She clung to the safety handle like there was no tomorrow, her knuckles turning white.

"I see a gate!" I put my hands in the air and let out a cry of victory.

"Dear god put your hands on the wheel you crazy ass women!" Annabel grabbed the steering wheel and pulled a hard right to avoid crashing into the Iron Gate. I slammed my foot on the brakes and we slide just within inches of the large metal barrier.

As soon as we stopped Annabel jumped out of the car and fell to the ground. I stepped out and peered over the top of the car at her. "Something wrong with you?"

"Something wrong with _me_?!" She stood up and brushed the dust off her pants.

"What did I do?!"

She shook her head. "You are never driving again…."

"Can I help you two with something?" We both jumped as a dark skinned woman with short white hair spoke from the other side of the gate.

"Oh, um yeah, we're… "I paused and looked to Annabel. She was just staring at the woman with wide eyes and a red face. When I saw she wasn't going to say anything I continued. "We're sort of lost….. Could you tell us how to get to Brazil?"

She sighed and unlocked the gate, mumbling to herself. "Why don't you guys come in, we have a computer you can use." She opened the gate and waited for us to enter.

Looking again to Annabel I saw she was looking at the ground. Wondering why she would go quiet all the sudden I slowly followed the dark haired woman. I heard Annabel fall in behind me and watched as the woman slowly shut the gate. We all turned and I was struck by the sight of a large beautiful house. Lots of kids ran around freely, shouting and talking with their friends. A few grownups were scattered here and there supervising the children.

A man with a wheelchair approached us and my vision started to go. "Annabel?!" Fuzzy green specks dotted my line of sight and I reached out in her direction, quickly taking steps back away from the children.

"Cal?" I turned toward her voice and she was completely swallowed by the green flames dancing in my head. "Xavier! Get out of her head! You'll kill us all!"

A roaring voice filled my head and I covered my ears to the booming voice. _I've been trapped for too long, it's time I break free and __**burn.**_

My vision quickly cleared and I found myself kneeling the grass. I shook my head to get the lingering ringing out of my ears. That voice left a chill in my bones, it's voice still rumbling through my chest. I've never heard that before; could it be the thing that Banner thought lived in my blood? If so, why would it only speak now?

I didn't hear anything and looked around to see what was going on. I was alone in the field, soccer balls lay motionless and forgotten in the grass. Looking around I didn't see any sign of me exploding and furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Ummmmm… Annabel?" I pushed myself up into a standing position. Looking around I could make out small faces pressed to the windows of the large mansion. Squinting I tried to make out any of the faces and couldn't. Turning around in circles I checked the tree line for where she could have hidden and saw nothing.

"Hey kid! You alright?" I gruff voice sounded from my right and I turned to reveal a scruffy looking man. He was a few inches taller than me, with dark hair and…

"Mutton chops? Seriously? That's what you went with?" He growled and I saw his muscles tense through his shirt. Maybe I shouldn't be insulting someone who can snap me in half like a twig. Gulping I continued, "Do you know where my friend went?'

"She's inside with everyone else. We had to hide everyone, apparently you're explosive." He took out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth. "Gotta light?"

"Not unless you want to keep your face."

He snorted and stuck the cigar back in his mouth. "The Professor wants a word with you. I'm supposed to make sure you're not gonna blow up the whole school."

"Ummm….. I'm fine as long as that guy stays away from me. I don't know what he did, but I almost went nuclear." I looked him up and down. "So why did they send you out to talk to the explosive girl? You pull the short straw?"

"Well believe it or not I'm fire proof." He smirked and motioned for me to follow him towards the house.

"Well if you didn't already know, it's not really fire. It's more like a flesh eating virus that affects the bone marrow." I held my breath and tried not to laugh as he gave me a panicked face. "Just kidding. Yeah, it's fire."

I could hear a low mumble emanating from his mouth. "No wonder you and Annabel are friends, both of you have a horrible sense of humor."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Calamity**_

I entered the building, following closely behind the scruffy man. The place was nice, polished floors, real plants, big TV's and large clean windows. It was a rather large and expensive looking establishment and I felt out of place in my worn clothing. Children peeked around corners to stare at us until the scruffy guy would yell at them and tell them to go outside. We walked down a long hallway, passing rooms that looked like classes were in session. I saw a furry blue man teaching physics and did a double take.

"What the fuck…"

"Quit gawking, it's rude." Scruffy man ushered me away from the door and into an office. Annabel and the strangers from the gate were in deep conversation when we entered the room.

"If she's a danger to the kids then she can't stay here." The dark lady was standing in front of the wheelchair man's desk, facing Annabel.

"She won't be a danger unless you make her feel endangered." Annabel scowled in the bald man's direction. "I.E. getting inside her head."

"Well if it isn't my least favorite runaway. Knew you'd show up sooner or later needing something." Scruffy man walked into the room and approached Annabel.

Her face was dark and I could practically see the hate rolling off of them. "Go step on a Lego."

"Well, I'd insult you, but that'd be animal abuse."

"You're as useless as a white crayon."

"I hope you outlive all your relatives."

Annabel's face went red and I could seeing the whites of her eyes slowly disappearing. "Your mothers more of a man then you."

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable….. Like a coma."

"Not cool man, not cool…" I shook my head and stepped between the two before anything bad happened. "I can see you two hate each other and I do not know how you can use those insults with a straight face, but you need to calm down. Understand?" I looked between the two and saw them glaring. Soon after Annabel looked away and I took that as a yes, turning to scruffy man I saw him do the same before continuing. "Alright, all we need is directions. Can you just point to where we are on a map, then we'll be on our way."

"It seems you have more problems than that. SHIELD?" Wheelchair man asked. I gave him a strange look and he elaborated. "My names Charles Xavier and this is Storm and Logan. They help me run my school here for gifted youngsters. We're what you might called Mutants, people with special powers. This is a safe haven for people like us when the outside world refuses to accept our abilities."

"Short answer, he reads minds." Annabel answers, crossing her arms.

"Wait, you can read my mind?!" I looked at him in disbelief and was slightly offended that he'd be inside my head without permission.

"Well, being inside your head would endanger us all. When I went to look inside your mind I felt a presence inside of you. I went to find more about it when your eyes turned into green fire. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

I just stood there. Looking around I saw everyone's face turned toward me, even Annabel was curious as to what I thought was happening. I sighed, "A scientist I know thinks that I might have something living inside me that's causing these freak explosions. We can't figure out from what though."

"Oh great, so not only did you bring a unstable, explosive, stray home you brought an unstable, explosive, _possessed,_ stray home. Good going sparky." Logan huffed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't mind him he's had a rough week." Storm waved it off and looked back to me. "You say this thing inside you is causing the explosions? Do you know how it got there?"

"Well, I was living in some abandoned warehouses before my first accident and we think that might have been in one of those. We're not sure though."

"And by 'we' are you meaning Annabel or your science friend?" Xavier asked, folding his hands in his lap.

"Science friend, Annabel knows him though."

"And is he a reliable source?"

I gave him a weird look. "You're not used to this whole 'getting information without using your mind' thing are you?"

"No, I usually use my telepathic abilities when it comes to people telling the truth. With you I can't do that."

"By the way that wasn't cool. Getting into people's heads without permission." I glared at him. "So can we have directions or not?"

He sighed and motioned toward Storm. "Please, follow me." She led us out of the office without a backwards glance. We were lead down the hall and into another room. This one was filled with computers and kids lounging everywhere. Storm approached the closest free computer and typed in a password before handing it off to us.

Annabel and I huddled around the screen, ignoring the staring children surrounding us. The mouse made a loud clicking sound as I opened up google maps.

"So, I, um, apparently I went North instead of south….." I looked sheepishly at the map, my eyes avoiding Annabel's glare.

"That's the last time I let you drive….. Where exactly are we?"

I pointed to a spot in upstate New York as I zoomed out on the map. "Farther away from Brazil than two hours ago."

Annabel sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay, so about two hours wasted that means…." The rest of her thought was incomprehensive as she mumbled under her breath. "How far away is Canada from here?"

"What? You want to go to Canada?"

"Yeah, since you've gotten us turned way around then we need to find somewhere to cross the border and Canada is the best bet right now."

"You do realize SHIELD probably has agents in Canada right?"

"Have you seen how many people live in the Northwest Territories? Like, none."

"True, true… So you want me to print out directions to get to Canada?"

"Yeah, I can't shadow travel to places I've never been."

"Alright then we're off to Canada…" I clicked the print button and closed out of the window. "Do you think I'll need to learn French?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Two Years Later_

_**Calamity**_

I trudged through the cold woods gathering firewood for our wood stove. We had found a plot of land in the Northern part of the territories and stuck an insulated shed on it. Through the weeks we had collected building materials to improve upon our establishment, making it a quite comfortable home. Everything in it was self-sustaining so we didn't have to worry hooking up to water lines or anything. We had a well under our house and an inside garden. We hunted and fished for our meat and used the vegetables from our garden, along with water from the well. We had no electricity so we had to make do with a heavily insulated sun roof to give the plants sunlight.

Over the time we had been here I only had one accidental explosion. It was the first week we had moved up here and Annabel had sent me out to get firewood. Apparently I had wandered a little too close to a Grizzly cub. We were able to keep the fire to a minimum, but you can still see the burnt trees. After that episode I decided that I was going to have to learn how to control whatever this was and started practicing.

At first it was hard and I was tempted to just give up, but after a month of trial and error finding out how this thing reacted to certain situations I was able to cause an explosion at will. It was small and I used it to light a match, but it was a huge step forward. After I was completely worn out and slept for two days. Through the months I was able to light a match without passing out. The fact that I was the origin of the fire made it hard to light the end of the match and the whole thing would become fully engulfed in green flames. This didn't bother me because the flames only healed me, but if I ever tried to hand it off to Annabel it would pose a problem.

Two months later I was able to light the wood stove with my hand. I completed the task without feeling even the slightest bit of nauseous. Through all this I had never heard that voice again, I had also never told anyone about it. I know it's important, but truthfully, it scared me and I don't want to believe there's something living in my blood..

All through this ordeal Annabel had been teaching me some of her hand to hand combat. She wasn't as good as the Black Widow, but she could kick some serious ass. The fighting not only helped me protect myself, it helped me concentrate and focus. When I used my powers I needed to be able to concentrate, otherwise everything would be blown to pieces.

I'm now able to use small sparks of green flame to start fires and heal myself by using a flame engulfed hand and setting it over the wound. We still don't know what caused this to happen, but right now I'm fine with the idea that radiation got in my blood. Though all the science and telepathy wouldn't agree since they think I have something living in my bloodstream.

I slipped on a patch of ice, sending the firewood out in front of me. "Goddamn it! Stupid goddamn ice!"

"Hey, you shouldn't be so mean. What'd the ice ever do to you?" Annabel laughed and stepped out of our shack to help pick up the wood. "You do a great Bambi impersonation."

"Shut up." I mumbled and pushed myself up off the frozen ground. "Why don't you ever gather the firewood?"

"Because, I'm in charge here and you do what I say." She hands me the firewood from the ground and turns to go back inside. "We're out of sugar by the way, head over to the trading post and get some will you?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Sticking my tongue out at the back of her head I followed and set down the firewood by the stove. "Is sugar all we need? 'Cause I'm not driving two hours both ways twice in one week." The trading post was at least eighty miles away and I was afraid that our old truck wouldn't last. After we had gotten to Canada and saw how bad the roads were going to be up here we knew the low car that Stark gave us wouldn't work. So we traded it for an old Chevy Colorado and by god that thing was a gas guzzler.

"We're getting low on milk and too."

I gave her a confused look. "We don't use milk."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't, I do. How do you really think pancakes are made?"

"Ummmmm… Out of a box?"

She sighed and threw the car keys at me. "Just be back before midnight."

I took the keys and stalked out of the house. I hated driving at night, the roads up here were all dirt and surrounded by trees. One wrong turn and I'd be impaled by a branch.

Climbing into the truck I started the engine and it gave a low wheezing sound. "We need a new belt…" I mumbled under my breath and slowly pulled out of the icy drive. I stopped before I left our long drive and turned the radio up. I switched threw a couple channels that were just static until a found a semi comprehensible voice. I continued on and listened to the radio host talk.

"All over the world governments are outraged as the agency known as SHIELD releases confidential files. This agency has been tracking and documenting everyone, now that it's been over ridden, government officials are asking anyone with knowledge on where the agents might be to contact them so they can be properly punished for their crimes."

My jaw dropped and I was so stunned I didn't see the bend in the road. I slammed on the brakes and turned sharply, my back wheels spinning. I was going too fast and launched myself off the road side ways.

_**Annabel**_

I had sent Cal to the outpost so I could have some time to think. It was usually pretty quiet around here, but lately something's been troubling me. I know SHEILD can track where we are and what we're doing, so it doesn't make sense for them to just leave us alone. The only thing I can come up with is that they're somehow keeping tabs on us, most likely with cameras or mics.

I went through the house, checking under tables, in lamps, cupboards and even clothes. I found nothing. Not a single wire. They must not be using bugs. Unless….. I look to the wall. Is it worth it? I walked to the wall and put my ear to it, listening.

"I know you're listening. Just so you know, I'm going to rip out this stupid mic and-"

"Who are you talking to?" A low male voice sounds from the doorway. Looking over I see a dark haired man about a foot taller than me. He has a familiar red star printed on his left arm. His metal arm. I react on automatic reflexes and shadows engulf the room in darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Calamity**_

"Fuck! You stupid goddamn truck!" I kicked the tires and flopped down in the snow. The front half of the truck was fully emerged in the snow bank, the back tires lifted slightly off the ground. I had climbed out the back sliding window and into the bed of the truck to get out. Annabel is gonna kill me…..

I sighed and looked down the road in the direction I'd come. Only about two miles to walk back, if I'm lucky I can make it there in half an hour. "Might as well get moving." I pushed myself off the ground and onto my feet. Damn it was cold out here.

I was dressed in faded black jeans, a long t-shirt, black combat boots and a long wool trench coat. I also had an epic hat with Animal on it. I stuck my hands in my pockets and blew out a shivering breath. I took about ten steps before I heard it. A twig snap. Something was following me.

I slowed my pace and listened for it again. There, shoes tapping lightly on the dirt road. I bawled my fists and got ready to explode if need be. I set my foot down and instead of letting the other follow, I kept it where it was and spun on the ball of my first.

About four feet away was a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had strangely familiar features, and my mind raced trying to place them. I came up empty.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked skeptically. He didn't say anything, just stared at me. "I said, who the hell are you?"

"A friend." It was monotone and I could tell the bastard was lying.

"Yeah right. Who are you really? I want a name."

He stared at me before cocking his head slightly to the side. "Who are you?"

"No way, you can't answer a question with a question. It's just not fair. Now I asked you first so answer me goddamn it! I'm armed and not afraid to use force." I glared at him and waited from an answer, my fists tightening with every second.

He paused for a moment and looked me over, looking for weapons most likely, before answering. "Eric."

"Eric? Okay _Eric…_" I didn't believe he'd gave me a real name so I decided I wouldn't give him my real name. "I'm Cathy. Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you."

"Yeah, I think you were. Are you going to tell me why?"

"No."

I huffed and set my hands on my hips. "Why not?" He stared at me, eyes blank. I took out my hands and concentrated on making the green fire.

He looked to my outstretched palms and his eyes widened. "Wait! You wouldn't want to kill anyone else would you?" He held out his palms with a panicked look on his face.

I froze. "How the hell did you know about that?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm looking for Annabel… I'm her brother."

Silence. I knew he looked familiar, but Annabel doesn't have any family. They died in a car crash. "Nice try buddy, why don't you just keep walking and pray you don't get eaten by a bear."

"Look, I know you don't believe a word that's coming out of my mouth, and I'm sorry for acting creepy, but I need to find Annabel. It's urgent."

"You know I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth so why are you still talking?"

He hesitated, "It's about Hydra."

Annabel never liked talking about her past, but she had told me about Hydra. How they experimented on her and gave her powers. If he had info on Hydra Annabel would want to talk to him. "Fine, but you're walking in front where I can see you stalker boy."

_**Annabel**_

I crept sideways through the dark, listening for the Winter Soldier's breathing. He was a trained assassin and I knew from past experience he could take me out with one punch with that metal arm. Hydra had trained us together and had us fight to test our skills, we had tied for amount of wins. Not that anyone was keeping count.

They wanted to create two super soldiers with the ability to take out any target, anywhere, anytime. They considered the Winter Soldier one of their greatest accomplishments. Me on the other hand, well they couldn't control me and that twisted their panties. I had refused to let them experiment on me and decided to do something about it, but that's another story.

I listened for any sign of movement or hint that would point me toward him. I held my breath and slowly crept around to where the kitchen was and grabbed a knife out of the block. I flinched as it rubbed up against the wood block and made a soft shifting noise. I heard the floor creak and ducked just in time to avoid a flying metal fist. It crashed into the wall and I could hear wood splintering.

I lashed out with my knife and relief washed over me as it found it's mark. I rolled sideways and dodged a kick aimed at my ribs. I landed in a corner and crouched, knife poised and ready for the next attack. When none came I watched my darkness slowly and carefully. I heard nothing and saw nothing.

Slowly I lifted the shadows from corners searching for the Winter Soldier, but couldn't find him. I took a deep breath and quickly lifted all of the shadows. I came face to face with a dirty sweatshirt and jumping, I plunged the knife as far as I could into his stomach.

He let out a growl before grabbing me around the neck, lifting my feet off the ground. "I'm trying to help you!" His fist grew tighter around my neck.

"What are you talking about?" My fingers curled around his hand and I tried desperately to pry them off.

"Hydra's new favorite toy. They're trying to clean up their messes and you're their biggest one."

"If they're trying to kill me then why would you protect your target?' He dropped me on the floor, glaring at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet.

"I don't work for Hydra anymore, not since SHIELD fell." I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it went as fast as it came.

"Wait, hold up. SHIELD's gone?"

He gave me a look of confusion. "Yes, why don't you know these things?"

"Well it's not like we have satellite TV up here, I get news the old fashioned way. Newspapers."

Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked to the door. "Someone's coming. Hide."

"Hey, you don't get to tell me what to do. Besides you've still got a knife sticking out of your stomach."

"Thanks to you." He glared at me and pulled it out without even flinching. Throwing it on the ground he faced the door. Whoever was coming would probably not blink twice before shooting the injured super soldier. Even if he was telling the truth it's not like I've got anywhere to hide. I did the only thing I could think of, I let the shadows fall.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Calamity**_

"You must be swift as a coursing river! With all the force of a great typhoon! With the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" I could see the annoyance in Eric's step, but it was too quiet out here and he wasn't about to strike up a conversation.

"Will you stop that? You're going to get us killed."

"Why would I get you killed? Bears won't attack us as long as we stay away from them and Annabel's the only other person out here for miles. Plus, you're not talking so I've got to amuse myself somehow."

"Fine, if I start talking will you shut up?" He stops and turns around, glaring at me.

"Depends on if you're interesting or not, so start talking."

He turns around and we start walking again, side by side. "What do you want to talk about?'

"How did you get all the way out here without a vehicle?"

"Who says I don't have one?"

'Well you are walking."

"So are you and you have a car."

"Well I broke mine, what's your excuse?"

He was silent for a while. "How did you crash your car anyway? This is an open stretch of road."

"I'm a really bad driver okay? Or so people tell me…." I never saw anything wrong with my driving, but everyone else wouldn't even get in the car with me. My driving teacher tried to sue me for attempted murder, it didn't go through but I never did get my license.

"I can't imagine why." He grumbled as we approached my home. The windows were completely dark and when I opened the door a solid wall of shadows stared back at me. "Ummmmm…. Annabel? I found a creepy stalker boy out in the woods who wants to talk to you!" The only thing I heard was an annoyed sigh from Eric. All of the sudden I felt a cold blade against my throat as my arms were pinned and held.

"The traitor got to you first I see, but I know you're in there!" The shadows flickered only the slightest bit as he spoke. "I have a knife to your friend's throat and if need be I will kill her. So come out before I slit her throat!"

Damn what deep shit have I walked into now? I silently thanked Annabel for all those training sessions before making a move. I jerked my elbow back sharply into his stomach. Feeling the blade cut into my skin I grabbed his wrist and spun, jerking the knife and disarming him. I ducked as a fist came flying towards my face and kicked out my leg, or at least tried, to knock him down. I let out a yelp as his foot landed me in the ribs and I heard a snap.

An armored form came flying out of the darkness and tackled Eric. At first I thought it was Annabel then I saw the metal arm. I rolled out of the way as the two grappled in the dirt. The metal arm guy had Eric in a complicated arm lock when he got hit in the stomach. He immediately let Eric go and he's hands flew to cover his lower abdomen. I saw blood gushing between his fingers and so did Eric, who gave a devilish snarl and quickly took advantage of the wounded man.

For the next few moments Eric was on the offense, aiming every punch and kick at the metal armed man's wound. He was slowly backed up to the edge off the house when Annabel first made her appearance. Her eyes were all black and she stood rigid and emotionless. She slowly emerged from the building and faced Eric.

"You let me believe you were dead." She deadpanned.

Giving one last kick to the metal armed guy he let him slide to the ground. "Well, well, she finally shows her face. I wondered how many people I would have to beat until you came out of hiding." He turned to face her still smiling cruelly.

I slowly crawled over to the metal armed man as they talked, my ribs aching with every movement. His head was downcast and he didn't seem to be moving. His breathing came in shallow ragged breaths. I carefully took off my jacket and pressed it to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Do you even care that you left me to fend for myself? That you worked with the people who tortured and experimented on me?"

"You're so naive, why do you think Hydra picked you for experimentation? Out of all the people to choose from they picked a little nobody like you. I volunteered you when I signed up, that car crash was meant to happen so the extraction would be easier."

I watched as Annabel's eyes grew even darker, any light disappearing completely into the black abyss. She flicked her wrist and a dark shadow started to claw its way out from Eric's chest. I stared in horror as he choked and sputtered, unable to fight his sibling as she ripped away his soul.

"You killed our parents, you destroyed my life, you helped people torture me and then you have the nerve to come back? How _dare _you."

The metal armed man stirred slightly and I looked back to him. Bruises were forming on his face and forearm while blood pooled around him. I pressed down on my jacket in an effort to stop the bleeding, but it was futile. He was going to bleed out if we didn't get him to a hospital soon.

A low growl drew my attention back to the siblings. Eric was on his knees, almost completely surrounded by the swirling black mass. His lips were drawn back in a steely rictus grin, white teeth flashing. He locked eyes with Annabel letting out a choked laugh. Bright light exploded around him, chasing away the shadows that threatened to devour his soul just moments before.

Annabel's shocked face watched as he slowly stood. "You didn't really think I would let you have all the power did you? Remember when I said you're the dark to my light? Well I wasn't talking about personalities sister." He spread his fingers wide and I watched as golden rays flew from the tips and towards Annabel.

Her arms flew up, creating a wall of shadows that extinguished any light. They disappeared as fast as they came and I could see Annabel's strength waning. She's strong, but the shock of finding her brother and the shadow exertion was just too much.

She stared down her twin and if looks could kill he'd be six feet under. "You're not my Brother," It was a low whisper and it was carried away by the wind as she spoke. "You're an abomination!" With that she threw up her hands, causing a tsunami of darkness to crash down on Eric who shielded himself with a wall of light.

As the two of them fought for control I couldn't help remembering the time Danny made me watch the whole Harry Potter series. It was torture, but the fight scenes were totally worth it. Especially the fight between scar kid and no nose in the last movie. As their powers clashed in the movie so did Annabel's and Eric's.

As the light pushed its way farther into the blackness I realized I needed to do something before Annabel drained herself completely. I went to lift myself off the ground when I felt someone grab my arm. The metal armed man looked to me and said in a low whisper, "Don't. She needs to do this, she'll never forgive you if you take away the one thing that can help her redeem herself."

I looked to Annabel judging how badly she would need help. She seemed to be holding up okay, but if she didn't win soon her powers would be drained. Metal arm guy was right though, if I helped she'd never forgive me. I settled back down but kept on edge in case anything happened.

"You killed my family you heartless bastard!" Annabel pushed forward and I sat shocked as I saw her form through the darkness. She floated slightly off the ground, her skin writhed as shadows threatened to spill out. Her blonde hair darkened and whipped around her face. She looked at her brother with an emotion that never before had I seen on her face. It was one of pure hatred.

Eric's form was swallowed up completely by the shadows and he let out an ear piercing scream. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I could feel goosebumps traveling up my arms. If I had known who the man beside me was I'd have probably grabbed his hand. I looked away, shutting my eyes as my friend slowly tore her brother apart.

It seemed like days before the screaming finally stopped. I opened my eyes and found a disheveled Annabel standing over the twisted and broken form of her brother. Her hair had gone back to its original color, so had her eyes and skin. I flinched as she stooped and grabbed her brother's hand. She let out a growl and ripped out his soul, catching it and braking it to pieces.

"I have no family…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Calamity**_

I sat there silently and waited for Annabel to calm down. I had never seen her this angry before and I wasn't sure how she would react. The fire inside of me threatened to spill out as I pressed against the wall at my back. The man next to me had gone silent and I looked over to see if he was still conscious.

A pool of blood was forming around him and he looked in pain, but he still seemed to be hanging on. I pressed down on the wound with my blood soaked hands. His went to cover mine and he silently nodded towards Annabel with a grimace. She was his only hope for survival, but to tell the truth I was scared of her. This side of her that Eric brought out I had never seen before. If she suddenly decided to turn on me I'm afraid no amount of green fire would be able to save a broken soul.

I looked back to the man and saw a small glint of fear in his eyes. He didn't want to die, he _really _didn't. I gave Annabel one last look before shaking my head no. He scowled as I removed the jacket motioned for him remove the blood stained shirt. He did as he was told and I could see how bad the wound was.

It looked like someone had stabbed him with a kitchen knife (most likely Annabel). The hole was thin but about an inch wide, and it was deep. I bawled up his torn shirt and offered it to him to bite down on, to which he slowly shook his head. Shrugging I tossed it to the side and concentrated on making fire. I know it wouldn't heal him (that seems to only work on me), but I sure could cauterize the wound.

My flames jumped to life and I looked to him for approval. He nodded and I set to work burning the wound shut. He gave a sharp hiss and I flinched when Annabel spoke from behind me.

"We need to get him to a hospital." She said it without emotion and I could only imagine what she was going through. Hydra had killed her family, tortured and experimented on her and then they made her kill her only surviving family member. It was twisted and I think it broke her inside.

"Yeah…. Car's not fast enough….." I didn't want to set her off by saying that I crashed it.

"I'll shadow travel."

I finished closing the wound and turned to look at her. She looked tired and hollow, I doubt she would be able to travel very far and with accuracy. I shook my head and turned away, handing the man his shirt. "You're not strong enough, that fight wore you-" I felt a hand on my shoulder and darkness surrounded us.

_**Annabel**_

I felt numb. I had just killed my own brother for god's sake and I couldn't even grieve. I looked to Cal as she cauterized the winter soldier's wounds. "We need to get him to a hospital." I don't remember opening my mouth or deciding to speak, I just did.

As Cal turned and faced me I broke. Fear was plastered all over her face and not just fear from the fight, fear of me. She was scared, petrified even, of what I could do. My only friend in three years and I've scared her away. She opened her mouth and I didn't hear anything she said. Emotionless I stepped toward her and spoke in monotone.

"I'll shadow travel."

She finished closing his wound and handed the soldier his torn and bloodied shirt. She spoke as I gripped her and the man's shoulder before picturing the hospital in New York. I felt myself being shot through the darkness and into the light as we landed in an emergency room. The few patients sitting in chairs looked at us with shocked stares, mouths hanging open and wounds briefly forgotten.

The desk nurse looked up at the sudden stillness in the room. Following everyone's gaze in room it landed on us standing bloody in the middle of it. Shooting out of her chair and over to the bleeding soldier on the floor, she called for a doctor. I watched quietly as Cal tried helping the nurses, her bloodied hands reaching over to grip his for a few seconds of comfort before she was pushed back.

In a whirl of scrubs and gloved hands he was set on a gurney and quickly rushed away through the emergency doors. Cal was left standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, red staining her hands and arms. Her gaze avoided mine and she shifted from foot to foot. Clearing her throat she mumbled quietly and shuffled out of room.

I watched her go, thinking deep. SHIELD has fallen, HYDRA was back and attempting to destroy their experiments and I had frightened her deeply. There was no reason for me to stay here. So why was I still here? I glanced around thinking, maybe I shouldn't leave just yet, just give Cal her space. I sat in a chair in the corner and closed my tired eyes. I can't give up yet….

_**Calamity**_

I stood and watched as red blood was swept away in the current of hot water. Funny how I didn't even know the man's name, but ended up covered in his blood. Who was he? Where did he come from? Was Annabel really the one who stabbed him?

Oh god, Annabel. What was I gonna do? She abandoned her whole life for me and saved my ass on multiple occasions, I couldn't just leave her. I wouldn't admit it, but god she scared me shitless. The look in her eye when she ripped out Eric's soul was disturbing to say the least, I could still hear him screaming.

I shivered and felt a hand on my arm. I jumped, and blinking, looked down at a pale brown haired girl. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a button up shirt and a sweater vest. I could tell she was a total nerd just by the way she held herself.

She looked at me with worry and, cocking my head to the side, I asked, "What?"

"I asked if you needed assistance." She had a British accent and sounded a bit uppity in an 'I'm smarter than you' way.

Slowly shaking my head I looked down at my red hands. The blood was gone, but I had apparently stood there for so long my hands started turning red. "…..No…. I, um, was just…. Thinking." I finished rather lamely, turning off the water and drying my hands.

A brunette entered the bathroom with a loud huff. "Simmons, Coulson is wait-"She looked to me before her gaze flicked back to British. "Is something wrong?"

British spoke up before I had the chance to say anything. "I don't know, she was washing blood off her arms when I got here. I thought it was just from the emergency room, but then she seemed to just zone out."

"Listen, sorry I freaked you out British but really I'm fine." I grabbed some paper towels and dried my hands.

"Are you hurt?" Brunette asked, her hair bounced as she took a step closer.

I glared down at her, crossing my arms at her closeness. I'm not in the mood to deal with concerned pedestrians. "No."

The two women shared a worried glance. "Why don't you let us take you to a doctor just in case?" British stepped up behind me and set her hand on my arm. I pulled out of her grasp and spun on her angrily.

"I said I'm fine woman!" I stormed past the both of them and pulled open the door. What is wrong with these people? I said I was fine.

Slamming the door behind me I stepped around a corner and into a well-dressed man. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He was middle aged and balding, but he had a calming aura about him.

I grumbled and straightened my shirt, brushing off imaginary dust. British and Brunette exited the bathroom behind me and addressed the man. "Coulson?"

"I was just coming to check on you when I ran into….." He looked at me for a name.

"Cal. Can I go now, or are you two still interrogating me?" It came out meaner than it should have, but I've had a rough day.

"You were interrogating her? Why?" Coulson asked British. She motioned rather suspiciously to her eyes and then pointed toward me.

"What?" I grumbled. Coulson also seemed confused and he looked back to me. We locked eyes and I saw his face fall.

Coulson cleared his throat as he re-positioned his hand on his hip. "I think we should step outside."

"Why?"

He hesitated slightly before answering, "Because your eyes seem to be on fire."

**A/N Alright so the Agents of SHEILD cameos are not in line with whats happening in the show as I'm not fully caught up yet. So in the Agent of SHEILD time this happens in the first half of the first season. Just thought y'all should know ;P**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Annabel**_

I stood and paced uneasily. Cal has been gone for a while now. Should I go check on her? No, no, she needs her space. After that fight with Eric I don't think approaching her is a good idea. But something wasn't sitting right. I remember she had looked to her bloody hands before shuffling off down the left hallway. Probably went to the bathroom to wash off the blood. I headed that way, keeping an eye out for my friend,

I saw her standing in front of three people. One balding man and two women. The man wore a black suit whereas the two women were more casually dressed. I faltered slightly in fear of SHIELD agents before remembering that the agency had fallen.

"Hey, Cal you okay?" I asked watching my friend breathing deeply.

"Fine," Cal lied.

I flinched like she had hit me. I had messed this up, Hard.

"Annabel?" I froze. I knew that voice, but that was impossible he was dead. I had watched as his soul slipped away. I turned and his bloody body flashed before my eyes.

"Coulson?"

"Listen, I can explain-"

"You're dead." I said clenching my jaw.

"Fury didn't think I was much use that way." Coulson said

"But your soul had detached from your corpse," I was confused, this man was like a father to me. When he died I grieved along with the rest of the Avengers.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe we should get her out of the building before she spontaneously combusts." A British voice cut through our conversation and my head snapped up when I saw her jester to Cal.

"Cal? You said you were fine. If you're not, then get the hell out of the building!" I was losing it. Too much emotional strain threatened to spill over into a tidal wave of anger. I need to calm down before someone gets hurt.

Cal outwardly flinched and her eyes glowed green as small flames danced in her irises. I closed my eyes as she turned and ran, British following close behind.

I felt Coulson's hand on my shoulder. "Annabel, listen you need to calm down okay? Everything's fine-"Letting out a low growl I socked him in the nose.

"No! Everything's not fine! I just killed my own brother, scared my best friend away and found out my other friend is still alive! I watched you die and you couldn't even bother with a phone call?" I seethed at him.

He watched me in silence, waiting for me to calm down before speaking. I shook slightly and counted backwards slowly from ten. I breathed in and out of my nose, slowly releasing my fists from they're clenched positions. I sighed, surprised at my ability to calm down after such heavy ordeals.

"I need a drink…." Without the high of rage and adrenaline to keep me up, a wave of exhaustion crashed over me. Turning around I gave one last look at Coulson before saying, "When you're done with Cal tell her she can find me at the first bar we went to. That is, if she even what's to be near me….." I added under my breath before heading for the sliding glass doors.

_**Calamity**_

I ran at full speed, dodging wheelchairs and gurneys all while listening for British's directions. I didn't really think I was going to explode now that I could control this power, the real reason I was running was because of Annabel. She scared me, no doubt about that. When she tore her own brother's soul out with no mercy I thought she would surely leave metal arm to bleed out and die.

"Oh fuck!" I stopped suddenly remembering the whole reason why we were even here. Turning to British I panted, "I've got to go back, there's someone in the emergency room that I owe my life to."

"You can't! You'll explode! We need to get out of here!"

"Pfft, I'm not gonna explode." I starting walking back the way we came. British had to speed walk to keep up with my long legs.

"Why were we running then?" I didn't think answering that was a good idea so I kept quiet. "Who's in the emergency room anyway?"

I went to answer and realized that I still didn't know his name. "You know, I'm actually not sure. Never got his name."

We were approaching Coulson and Brunette when we finally slowed. "What are you guys doing? I thought you were bringing her to the bus!?" Brunette squealed at British.

"She didn't want to and if you haven't noticed I'm not strong enough to force anyone anywhere."

"Let her go. I think it's best if we stay out of this one." Coulson stared down at the floor. The two women went silent when they saw his face. He was hurt and needed time to think. Just like me I thought. "Annabel said she'd be at the first bar you guys went to if you want to find her. I know she can be scary, especially when she goes dark side, but just gave her a chance." He looked pleadingly at me. "She's been through a lot."

"…I'll try….." I looked anywhere but his face, full well knowing that I would never go after Annabel. Knowing what she can _do_, what she's _done, _I don't think I can except that.

He sighed, detecting my untruthfulness. "Thank you Cal." He waved off Brunette and British. They started down the hallway with him following soon after. I wasted no time before heading back down the hall to find my metal armed friend.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Calamity**_

The first thing I heard was the shouting. Loud, panicked people rushing back and forth littered the hallways. I heard metal clattering to the floor and I shoved past nurses and through the emergency doors as shouts rang out behind me. My shoes slapped against the tiles as I ran towards the sounds of distress.

When I found the right room I had to catch the door frame as to not fall over. Metal armed man was standing in the middle of the room flinging nurses around while simultaneously filling a bag with medical supplies. His shirt was off and I could see that his wound was only half stitched, but with the way he was fighting it wouldn't be for very much longer.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing? These people are trying to help you!" I grabbed his nonmetal arm and tried to stop him from punching a blonde male nurse in the face. My feet skidded across the floor as he made contact with the poor man's head. "Seriously dude? What the fuck?" I heard someone call for security and metal-man froze.

"We need to leave." He grabbed his bloody black shirt and slung a medical bag over his shoulder. Grabbing me by the arm he started to drag me out of the room.

"Hey! Calm down, we need to get you stitched up! If you haven't noticed there's a fucking hole in your stomach."

"I'll do it later, but right now we need to leave."

"What do you mean _we." _

"If hydra got to you then they would be one step closer to finding me."

"What makes you think I would even tell them? You saved my life it's not like I'm just gonna hand you over."

"They have ways to make you talk." Staring straight ahead he barreled down the hallway, shoving nurses and doctors aside. I was silent as we ran into the also most empty parking lot, mulling over the pain and nostalgia in his voice.

"What now?"

He didn't bother to answer, instead he just walked over to a silver car and broke the driver's side window. The car alarms went off as he unlocked to door and wiped glass shards to the floor. He climbed inside and the alarms went silent as he fiddled under the steering wheel.

"Great, stealing a car. Yeah, that's not gonna draw attention to us."

"I wasn't aware you had a problem with stealing." He gave me a glare and I turned away, embarrassed. "Get in."

Lowering myself into the car I eyed him wearily. He looked bad. His skin was pale and clammy, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were unfocused and hollow looking. The chin length black hair that hung in his face looked desperate for a shower. The car spurred to life as he sparked together two wires.

"Maybe you should let me drive, you look like you're going to pass out any minute."

Grunting he climbed into the back seat, dragging the first aid kit with him. I slid into the driver's seat as broken glass crunched under my boots. Turning around I gave him a concerned look as he wiped blood from his ripped stitches.

"We really should let the doctors help you with that." He winced as he dabbed the wound with rubbing alcohol.

"We're wasting time. Start driving."

"To where exactly?"

"Somewhere to dump this car." He shrugged his bloody shirt back on, shivering from the cold.

"What are you talking about?! We just got this car!"

He glared at me before growling, "Just drive dammit!"

Fine. He wants to be grumpy, I can be grumpy too. Shifting it into gear I ripped out of the drive way, ignoring the muffled curses as he was thrown into the left side door.

_**Annabel**_

I sat at the bar, whiskey in hand. Staring at the golden colored liquid my mind wandered slightly. Briefly I wondered if Cal would show up. Scoffing at the thought, I downed my drink and loudly set the cup down on the counter.

"Let me guess, guy problems?" A male voice asked.

"Girl actually." Flagging down the bartender to fill my glass I noticed he was new. They must have fired Sam while I was in Canada. "What about you?" I questioned as the bartender refilled my glass.

"Well, picking up girls, but since you obviously don't play for my team… Celebrating!" He raised his glass, tipping back slightly, showing his intoxication. "Just graduated college and gonna have my own firm….. Well almost my own… We're not really a firm yet… Kind of just a room with two desks…..." He stared down at the cup in his hand before looking back up and smiling. "Foggy Nelson by the way."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, finally getting a good look at his face. He was a heavy set guy with chin length brunette hair. He was clean shaven besides sideburns. He was maybe medium to average height.

"Annabel Hope. Even though I have none….." I added under my breath before sipping my drink.

"Annabel or Hope?" He asked, smirking drunkenly.

"Wow. Even Cal-." I stopped myself, remembering Hydra and SHIELD.

"Cal? Short for something I'm guessing… Calloway or maybe Cali?" Foggy asked.

"Calamity actually, the reason I'm drinking." I replied, facing him. What harm could he do with a first name? Besides those two agencies are gone now.

"Calamity, strange name. Was she at least good in bed?" Foggy asked smirking.

"I don't fucking know, she was my best friend." Shaking my head I looked him up and down. "How drunk _are _you?"

"You did like her more than a friend, right?" Foggy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up, lawyer boy." I snapped.

"Fine we'll stop talking about this Calamity girl, but you said _was_ your best friend. What happened? " He took another swig from his drink, going cross eyed as he stared at the bottom of his now empty cup.

"I fucked up, scared her off." I replied hotly.

"How? No offense, but you're not that scary of a woman."

I eyed him wearily, if he only knew. "By being a freak, I mean, being unable to control what makes me a freak. Lost control, someone got killed. He _did_ deserve it though." Taking a drink I sighed. "But Calamity, having never seen the full extent of what I can do…. it freaked her out and she ran.." I replied staring into my drink.

"Ah, where to now?" Foggy asked

"Well I don't actually know…" Thinking back to my time with the Avengers an idea started to form, but doubt attacked it as soon as it was born. "I've got some friends here in New York, but I'm not actually sure they want me back." I replied finishing my drink.

"Hey, friends are friends. No matter how angry they act, they'll always forgive you." He was slurring his words.

"Yeah, I don't think it works like that buddy." Eyeing him I got ready to catch him if he fell over.

"You'll never know unless you go talk to them."

"For a drunken smart ass you're pretty good with advice." I said as my glass was refilled for the tenth time.

"And for a girl you can really hold your whiskey."

"Learned from the best." I smirked remembering my drunk adventures with a certain Stark. "Anyway thanks for the advice. Might as well try to fix one mistake." I sighed, downing my drink and pulling out my wallet.

I stared at my almost empty wallet and pulled out the remaining forty. I tossed it down on the counter before pocketing my wallet.

"Keep the change." I waved to the bar tender.

"Take care! Oh and if you ever need a lawyer for something call me, please. God knows we could use at least one client" Foggy pulled a white card out of his pocket. Taking it I saw it was just half of a notecard with his firm written in red ink. It read 'Nelson and Murdock; avocados at law'.

"Avocados?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what I wrote? Oh well, never trust a blind person to proof read anything." He chuckled and turned back toward the bar.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said leaving, shaking my head.

Knowing my body couldn't take the strain of shadow traveling again, I started off down the sidewalk. Honestly I had no clue what to say to my old team. I felt like sorry wasn't enough, and I didn't have money for gifts. Running a hand over my tired face I walked in silence until I reached the tower.

Taking a deep breath I entered the tower and, ignoring the secretary, walked straight to the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Calamity**_

"Don't ever do that again if you want to keep your legs."

"It was just a red light, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"The more crazy you drive the more attention you bring us."

Turning around I glared at the assassin. "Quit being a back seat driver!"

Lunging forward he grabbed the steering wheel and veered us out of traffic into a back alley. "If you could drive then I wouldn't have to." He scowled and climbed out of the left side door.

Unbuckling I stepped out of the car. It was dark out so I left the headlights on. "People keep saying that I'm bad at driving but they continuously let me behind the wheel."

Glaring at me he plopped down on the ground, exhaustion showing on his face. He let out a strained hiss as he lifted the hem of his shirt. The bloody hole looked even worse with the torn stitches poking out.

Taking in the state of the wound I threw up my hands. "We should have let the doctors patch you up."

"I told you we couldn't stay there."

"What if it hit an organ? Or a major artery? You could have internal bleeding!"

"No, the doctors said it didn't hit anything important."

"Well it is, you know, a hole in your stomach so that's kind of important."

Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the side of the alley way. "We can't stay here….." His head dipped and he jerked it back up sharply, his eyes drooping.

"Um, no. You're not going anywhere until I'm sure you're not going pass out from blood loss."

"I'm fine." Shaking his head he opened the medical bag,

Rushing over to his side I grabbed the bag from his hands. He reluctantly he allowed me to clean the wound, wincing only when I pulled out the torn stitches. After pulling them out it looked much better.

"You know… I still have no idea who you are." I raised an eyebrow at him while looking for a clean bandage.

"You don't need to know." He was looking a little less groggy now that he had sat down, but dark bags were starting to form under his eyes.

"I may not _need _to, but after all the shit I've done for you I deserve to know who the fuck's blood is ruining my shirt!" Grumpily, I dressed his wound and waited, something I've never been to good at.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the wall. "My name's Barnes." He flinched, a movement that was barely noticeable, like he thought I was going to hit him.

"Hello Barnes, I'm Calamity." Opening his eyes at my voice, he sent me a glare. I stuck out my hand to which he rudely ignored.

"I know that." Pushing himself off the ground he stood, holding onto the wall for support.

"Yeah I know, and it's pissing me off since you seem to know so goddamn much about me and yet, I know almost nothing about you! I fucking sacrificed a good friendship for a dirty guy in leather! I deserve to know some shit!" Standing I glared him down, something that was hard to do considering he was five inches taller than me.

Sighing with exhaustion, he turned his head away. "I used to work for an organization called Hydra. I- _they _made me do things, horrible things. I killed people, by the dozens. I was a gun and all they had to do was point me in the right direction and pull the trigger." His gaze flicked to me and I could see tears threatening to overflow before he quickly looked away.

"Hydra…. That's who experimented on Annabel and Eric." Looking at him I waited for him to continue.

He told me how Hydra had been secretly operating within SHIELD all these years. They had kept him brainwashed to use when they needed someone taken out. He said that they had sent him on a mission that was linked with his past and he started to form together pieces about who he was. When SHIELD fell he was finally able to break free from the hold they had on him.

Furrowing my brow I looked at him. "That still doesn't explain why you wanted to help me."

Turning to face me he cleared his throat. "This was never about you. When SHIELD fell all their files were leaked on the internet, including the one's about Annabel's whereabouts. Hydra has been trying to clean up their mistakes and, well, Annabel is considered a mistake."

I crossed my arms in thought. "You could've just moved along and let Hydra take her out. Why did you help?"

He sighed again. "I guess I'm trying to make up for all the people I've killed by saving those that I can."

I nodded, understanding. The guilt from killing that town kept me up at night and, though I'd never admit it, I've cried myself to sleep. I knew guilt could eat you up inside and I could see that's what it was doing to him.

I looked at him with a new light, something that wasn't quite pity, but more of respect. He went through so much and here he is trying to make up for what other people had done. After all the pain and brain washing he was still going strong.

"So, what now?"

"You're just full of questions…." Blowing a strand of hair from his face, he looked around. "We can't stay here much longer, staying in one place makes it easier for them to find us."

"Us? I thought they just wanted you?" I jokingly asked.

"I think Hydra would like the idea of a reusable bomb, don't you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sassy." Drawing out the word I walked back toward the car.

"I'm the one who's sassy? Do you ever listen to yourself?"

"Course I do, i'm usually the only one who makes sense in this crazy ass world."

"Say's the girl who can explode."

"Oh shut-" I was cut off as gunshot rang down the alley.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N Well here's a really looonnnngggg chapter. Just a quick note, the first set of italics are when Annabel is dreaming. The second italics are memories. Please let me know what y'all think in the reviews and let me know if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes so I can correct them.**_

**-Keep On Keeping On-**

_**Annabel**_

I waited silently for the elevator doors to open. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe I should've gone some where else, but where else could I go? I had no other place I could call safe, that I could call home. I clenched my jaw as the doors finally opened and I stepped in. It felt like old times for a second and I smiled.

"Welcome back Ms. Hope, Mr. Stark wasn't expecting you. Would you like me to inform he that you've arrived?" Jarvis asked.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly. "I'd, uh, like to surprise them, but it would be helpful if you could take to the floor he's on."

"The other Avengers are there as well, would you still like to continue?"

Pausing, I bit my lip. "Yeah." I whispered.

The elevator started to move and I tapped my foot nervously. Who knew if they still considered me an Avenger, part of the team, a _friend_. The Elevator stopped and the metal doors opened revealing Stark's expensive commonfloor. I could hear yelling from the kitchen, most likely Steve. Following the sound I found them, each person wearing a mask of anger. I cleared my throat trying in vain to get their attention.

When no one noticed my presence I stammered, "Uh, h-hey guys."

All sound stopped and everyone turned to me. Part of me wanted to look at the floor but I knew I had to stay strong. Steve was red in the face, a scowl etched across his lips. Natasha's expression gave away nothing as she turned toward my direction. Clint looked rather pissed perched on the counter with his hand buried deep in a box of Cheerios. Thor and Bruce looked surprised to see me and Stark wore a Cheshire grin. Pepper looked irritated not only at my presence, but it seemed, the whole situation.

"Hydra just can't leave us alone, can they?" Steve growled before leaping at me. He threw a punch and it almost connected with my ribs.

"Rogers, STOP!" Clint yelled, jumping from the counter.

"Holy shit Rogers! I _am not _Hydra!" I yelped, dodging his attacks.

"You're lying, you were trained to lie." He said with anger, fists still raised though he had stopped with his attacks.

"This is just the perfect way to start my week." I glared at the super soldier, my fists slightly raised. "First off I'm attacked by Hydra, then I had to kill my brother, I had to shadow travel over a thousand miles and to top it all off, it's a fucking Monday!"

Steve slowly lowered his fists, a tired expression replacing his angry one. The edges of my vision started to fade to black and I leaned against the wall, my knees and legs weak and tired. The emotional and physical drain was gonna get to me if I didn't get some rest soon. The fact that I was drunk probably didn't help too much either.

"I'm sorry." Steve said, leading me by the arm to a wooden chair.

"It's fine, it seems Hydra likes bringing people back from the dead." I said waving the super soldier off.

"You have no idea…" Steve mumbled, stepping back.

"Here, drink this." Clint said pushing a glass of orange liquid into my hand.

I took a shaky sip and quickly regretted it. I forced myself to swallow and glared at Clint. He gave me Gatorade, the one thing I hated more than needles, and he knew that. I pushed the glass away, making a disgusted face.

"Don't even think about it, you're running on fumes. When was the last time you had a decent meal?" Clint asked, pushing the cup back.

"Two nights ago." I replied, spinning the liquid slowly.

"Damnit Annabel….." Clint went to work making a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich as Bruce spoke up.

"What happened to Cal? I thought you two were…" He trailed off as my face fell.

"Wait, who's Cal?" Clint asked as he spread jelly on two slices of bread.

"The ruiner of sofas." Tony grumbled and Pepper raised an eyebrow.

Giving Tony a look I asked, "Remember when I got fired?" He nodded. "She's the reason."

"Oh that was Cal? I shot her once." Whipping my head up I looked at him with disbelief. "Just a traq, don't worry." He held up his hands.

"Annabel's presence does not change the fact Loki's scepter is in the hands of our enemies." Thor's voice boomed to my left.

"Wait, Hydra has loki's scepter?" My eyebrows shot up. "When did this happen?" Clint handed me a plate with two sandwiches which a I promptly shoved in my mouth.

"After SHIELD fell, Hydra got ahold of a lot of dangerous weapons, including the staff." Steve explained.

"This is the precise reason it should've been handed over to Asgard." Thor snapped.

"Boys…." Natasha glared at each of them, shutting them up.

"If you're going after Hydra, I want in." I said between bites of PBJ.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you said they were trying to kill you right?" Steve asked.

"Since their top assassin grew a conscience and the other one is dead, I think I'm good to go kill some goons."

Steve furrowed his brow and was about to reply when Clint spoke up. "You need to stay here and rest, you look like roadkill."

"One night of sleep and I'll be fine."

"She can take it." Romanov spoke up, her arms still crossed.

"Yeah, and it'd be refreshing to have the kid back. At least she's nice enough to laugh at my jokes." Stark pointed out and then added, "Besides she's part of the team."

There was a slight pause. "Fine, just stick with one of us then. We don't what Hydra getting their hands on you again." Steve sighed.

"Sweet, to bad I lost all my gear." I pouted.

"I, uh, grabbed all of your stuff, it's in your old room." Clint said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks Barton. Wake me for the mission… If I'm not up already." I said getting up and walking off.

Walking through the living room, I walked down the hall to my room. Before I could open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. Immediately I grabbed their wrist and twisted, putting whoever it was in an armlock.

I heard a surprised yelp and realised it was Stark. Letting him go I received a kicked puppy face. "Geeez, I didn't even say anything yet."

"Come on Stark, you know better then to sneak up on me." I rolled my eyes and turned to go into my room.

"Hey, wait a second firecracker." He took on a serious tone while he stood there rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah?" I was tired and barely running on fumes, but somehow I'm finding the strength to talk to this clown.

"It's good to have you back."

I smiled at him. "It's good to back."

"Don't tell anyone but I actually missed you these last two years." Tony said.

"Awe, you're too sweet. Anything else" I asked sarcastically.

"I was being serious." Tony said sounding hurt.

"I know Tony, and I've missed all of you too. But my drinking buddy most of all. Sorry Stark but you aren't getting tears from me." I said yawning.

"I wasn't hoping for any, you know how bad I am with crying children."

"Wow."

Tony smirked and quickly hugged me before acting like nothing happened. We both turned to go our separate ways and I looked back over my shoulder. I've missed my friends while I was in Canada. I briefly thought of Cal and sighed.

I shook my head and opened the door. My room was decorated with paper lanterns my new fluffy bed had my old worn blanket spread over it. I made a mental note to thank Clint and collapsed on the bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_I stared up at Cal, her eyes had their strange green light flicking in them. I tried to move back, but I couldn't. The cool metal wall was already against the ripped back of my shirt. Blood oozed down the left side of my face, making it difficult to see._

_"Please! Cal stop! You're stronger than it!" I said, pain in my voice from the fall._

_"Cal? Oh she left a long time ago. She's not even banging around upstairs." She snarled, tapping her temple. It had Cal's voice, but I knew she wasn't the one talking. It was whatever was inside her, whatever the green fire was._

_Before I could react, she kicked me in the ribs. I heard a sickening cracking sound and knew she broke two. I hissed out a painful breath._

_"Say your last goodbyes, freak." She raised her hand, a green flame dancing between her fingers._

_Closing my eyes I knew what i had to do. I reacted without thought and before I knew it her limp body crumpled in my lap. Her shadow dissolved from my hands as her green eyes stared up at me_

I snapped awake, sweat covered and panting. I reached over and switched my bed side lamp on. Bringing my knees closer to my chest, I laid my head on them. I closed my eyes and saw Cal's dead body. How her green eyes lost their normal glint.

_Cal popped her knuckles nervously as she leaned against the counter. Not looking up from the dishes I huffed in annoyance. _

"_What is it?"_

_She cleared her throat. "I need to tell you something."_

_Her worried tone gave me pause and I looked up. Her gaze was distant and unfocused. "What's wrong?"_

"_When we were at Xavier's place and I…... " She swallowed before continuing. "I heard a voice, in my head. I didn't think much of it at the time, but these past couple of nights…." Finally looking at me I saw a panicked look in her eye. "I can hear it in my dreams, every night."_

_Stunned, I froze. I had never seen Cal this scared. "There's something in your head?"_

_She nodded. "Banner said- He said that I had something in my veins that causes the…. _explosions." _She spat out the word as if it was a curse. _

"_What's it saying?"_

_She hesitated. "I just want you to know, in case…. you know….." She looked pleadingly at me. "I need to know that you'll do what needs to be done."_

"_I'm not going to kill you." I scowled and went back to the dishes._

"_Better me then you."_

I shook the memories from my head, fighting against the tears. Cal had approached me one month into hiding and told me about the voice in her head. I was skeptical at first, but sometimes I would hear her in her room talking, asking questions. I never heard any answers and I don't think she did either.

The more time went on I heard about less and less of the voice. Wanting to refuse it's existence, she pushed it out of her thoughts. Not wanting to cause my friend any more pain, I too put it out of my mind. Maybe I could've helped her, maybe I should've communicated more, but I didn't and I can't change that.

Knowing that if I stayed here thinking of the past I would drown in my own misery, I slipped out of bed. With a few seconds of thought, I grabbed my weighted gloves and headed to the gym. When I got there it was empty (not surprising, since it was two in the morning). I walked up to one of the punching bags and slammed my fist into it.

_"Come on Cal, hit me." I said putting my fists up._

_"No way man! I don't wanna help you set a broken nose!"_

_"I was trained to be a master assassin, I highly doubt you can take me down." I laughed._

_"Why the fuck do I need practice anyway? I've been through my share of bar fights." _

_"No offence, but you're kinda weak, and I want you to be able to protect yourself if SHIELD or Hydra comes sniffing around… Look just punch me." I added, exasperated._

Slamming my fist as hard as I could, the bag swung backwards. A set of large hands caught the bag on either side. Steve peeked around the bag at me, a concerned look etched upon his brow.

Silently I turned away from him, walking off to the workout bench. I sighed as he followed me. "I need dating advice."

A sharp laugh startled me and glared at him. "I'm sorry..." He chuckled down at me. "I'm the last person to ask about that."

I sighed. "True."

He sat down next to me. "What are you even doing up?"

"Could'nt sleep."

"I know the feeling…." He leaned forward and rest his elbow on his knees, hands clasped together.

"You should try and get some sleep, we've got that mission tomorrow." Standing, I started to go.

"You sure you're up for that?" I looked up at me.

I sighed in annoyance. "Rogers I know you're concerned, but I'm fine I swear. Cal in no way has affected my ability to kick the shit out of people."

Raising his hands up in surrender, he stood. "I didn't mean any harm, I'm just concerned about you. We all are. I know how you feel, being forced to fight your loved ones can take a toll on the mind."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I should be heading off to bed." Patting him on the arm I turned toward the door.

"Goodnight, Annabel. My door's open if you ever need to talk." I nodded at him over my shoulder before the door shut and he vanished from my sight.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N Enjoy, and please read and review :)**_

_**Calamity **_

We crouched behind the car, shots still ringing out from the back of the alley. Muffled shouts and blunt echos of fists connecting with flesh came from the other side. Slowly I peered over the hood of the car. Dark shapes grappled in the darkness, maybe five or so. Four of them seemed to be attacking someone with a mask. He was completely dressed in black, a mask pulled low over his eyes. Each of his attackers gripped his limbs, hindering his movements. They rained fists upon his head and face, but he seemed to be capable of taking a hit.

Movement near the ground caught my eye. A woman was crawling away from the scuffle, bloodied knees and torn blouse. For a quick moment I saw the back alley of a piss stained bar and my heart skipped a beat. Absently my hand brushed over my abdomen and I swallowed. I looked to Barnes and found him gazing intently at the figures.

"Help the woman, I've got the rest." He hesitantly nodded and I stood.

I ran toward the group of, what I could now see was, men dressed in various muddy clothing beating upon a ninja. By their smell I could guess they were homeless drunks. Not trusting myself to use fire, I grabbed a hold of one of the men holding the ninja's arm and pulled him off.

I socked the man in the jaw, my knuckles stinging with impact. He retaliated with a jab at my stomach. Side stepping, I grabbed his arm and, using his own momentum, swung him into a wall. He slipped and fell to the ground where I placed a quick kick to his face. He fell to the ground, hands covering his bleeding nose. Two college boys and the glinting of a silver blade danced across my vision. I let out an guterl cry and continued to attack the man on the ground.

_**This is what I live for….**_

Stopping abruptly at the sound of my stowaway, I realized that someone was yelling.

"Stop!" The masked man was leaning against the wall cradling his left ribs, blood pouring from his nose.

Looking back to the now unconscious man on the ground, I his beaten bloody form assaulted my vision. The normal rise and fall of breathing was gone and he laid still the ground. I swallowed slowly and unclenched my bloody fists. "I'm sorry…." I turned away from his limp body and looked to the masked vigilante. "You okay?"

Ignoring me he limped down the alley. "Hey! I just saved your ass! Can't I at least get a thank you?"

He continued to limp toward the car and I remembered Barnes. Frantically I looked around for the woman. Not finding her, I ran up along side the masked stranger. "Where's the girl?"

Barnes stumbled around the corner, face pale. "We need to go. _Now_."

"Hydra?" My pulse quickened.

"Police."

The man had stopped and was lingering by the opening of the alley. "Are the police searching for you?"

Barnes pulled out a black gun and pointed it at him. Only hesitating a moment to wonder how and where he got a gun I yelled, "Whoa Barnes, that's not how we do things!"

"Says the girl who just beat a man to death." His gaze didn't waver as he looked down the barrel. My eyes widened, glancing toward the direction of the bloody man's form. My skin heated and I turned my gaze toward the assassin.

"It was in self defense." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

The stranger stiffened as Barnes pointed his gun. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't." Lowering his gun Barnes stared down the vigilante. The man looked confused and Barnes continued. "You can't let anyone know you've seen us. If Hydra finds out where we are they would hunt us down like animals."

"Hydra? You mean that organization that got in trouble with the government?" Barnes nodded and the man continued. "If their after you then you could use some legal help. I know a good trustworthy lawyer who can help you get protection."

"We can protect ourselves." I snapped.

"How long do you plan on running? Months, years? You can't hide from them for the rest of your life."

"Why are you so concerned about it?" I scowled.

"Jorgenson, we need to go." Barnes grabbed my arm as a cruiser swung into sight. We ran out of the alley, behind us car doors slammed.

"Freeze!" Footfalls echoed off the city streets as me and Barnes ran down the sidewalk. He looked pained and pale but he still ran faster than me.

"Oi! Barnes, slow down!" I stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk and fell. Before I had time to get up, someone was sitting on my back. Barnes looked back at me and stopped, ready to help. "No! Just go!" I waved him on as handcuffs were fastened around my wrists.

He hesitated for a moment before I nodded, urging him to go. I watched him sprint down the sidewalk before disappearing around a corner. Glad that I could at least save one person in this shitty world, I allowed the cops to haul me up and into the back of their cruiser. I never imagined a good deed would land me in jail.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Annabel**_

I walked beside Stark, the clunk of his red and gold Ironman suit echoing off the office building's walls. We had been able to locate one of Hydra's bases using information from the leaked files off the internet. Fury had been able to secure most of their base locations before anyone else, so we had the upper hand against Hydra.

The Hydra base was eerily silent and it made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. Nothing about this base truly screamed Hydra at first glance, except for the fact that it was a deserted office building in the middle of nowhere. One thing was for sure, they weren't hiding Loki's scepter here. A noise behind caused me to jump and I whipped out the small black pistol Rogers had insisted I carry, pointing it on the direction of the noise.

"Calm down squirt, was probably a rat." Stark said, not even looking in my direction.

"I'll calm down when we're out of this place. It's spooky as hell." Visions of needles and Hydra agents danced in my head as I slowly holstered my pistol. We entered another office space, the only furniture consisting of a large desk and a small filing cabinet.

"This is the last room, then we'll be outta here. Be useful and look in that filing cabinet." Tony said waving his metal hand in it's general direction.

"You're not my boss." I grumbled as Tony stepped out of his Iron Man suit to inspect the locked draws of the metal desk.

I walked over to the cabinet and looked at the thick layer of dust blanketing it. I opened the first drawer and looked down, my eyes drifting across names printed in black ink. My breath caught in my throat as I saw my own name. Slowly reaching a gloved hand into the drawer, I pulled out the manila folder. It was old and smelled of mildew. I looked back down and saw Eric's name written the same way. Swallowing hard I grabbed the rest of the files, cradling them to my chest.

"Hey Tony-" I started, turning.

I let out a scream and dropped the stack of files. Standing in front of me was my father. He wasn't paralyzed and he wore a smile I knew all too well. I took a terrified step back, putting a hand against the wall. Knowing I was trapped I felt the shadows pulling at me. I reacted almost instantly and pulled at his shadow. My eyes clenched shut and I turned my head away.

A sharp laugh sounded from across the room and I slowly opened my eyes.

"You didn't really think that was gonna work did you Bell?"

I looked at him standing there, that blood thirsty snarl revealing his yellow teeth. He took a step forward and I flinched into the wall, a lone tear slipping from my eye. He laughed again.

"Still the coward I remember you as Bell." He came forward and raised a clenched fist. I remembered how I used to huddle in the corners all those years ago, helpless and lost. I remembered how I was forced to defend myself against him. I froze as I remembered.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"Annabel? Annabel what's wrong?" Clint's voice was distant and I barely recognized it through the comm.

"You can't tell me what to do." My father growled.

"You're not real! You can't hurt me! Not anymore."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it." His shoulders tensed as he prepared to strike.

"No!" I lashed out at him and he vanished into smoke.

"Ah, so you're Annabel Hope. They made you out to be such a fighter, but all I see is a scared little girl. You can't even stand the sight of a little needle." A male voice said.

I felt the pin prick of needles all over my body as a man entered my vision. He looked about my age, jet black hair and green eyes. He was built like Stark and wore a cocky grin on face. A clean white suit hung off his body. He folded his hands in front of him cocked his head to the side.

"Leave me alone, DAMMIT!" I yelled, taking a step forward.

"Annabel?" Steve called over the comm.

"Cap, we have an enhanced in the field. I-I need back up." I stuttered as I saw Stark huddled in the corner, hands covering his head.

"You really are something else, Miss. Hope. Though you are not what I was promised. You are too easily manipulated." The boy said stepping closer.

Anger bubbled up in my chest, chasing away the fear with its waves of adrenaline. I pulled my gun from the holster on my thigh and aimed it at him. I pulled the trigger without thinking.

Blood blossomed on the front of his shirt and he looked shocked (and slightly offended) before falling to the ground, face down. A shaky breath escaped me as Steve and Clint came storming in. Steve went to the young man's side and checked for a pulse. Clint completely ignored him and ran over to me.

He held both sides of my arms, holding me up as my knees threatened to give way. "Are you alright?" His voice took on a fatherly tone as he looked me in the eye.

I shook my head and pushed away from him.

"He's dead." Steve said, standing.

"He was the enhanced?" Clint asked as I nodded.

"I had to kill him." I replied softly.

"Stark?" Rogers took a worried step toward the billionaire huddled in the corner.

"Don't, let me take care of this." Steve gave me an understanding look as he motioned for Clint to follow him out the door.

"We'll wait for you at the jet, if you need anything…." Clint's gaze flicked from me to Tony before he disappeared through the doorway.

Tony had his knees drawn to his chest and his arms covering his eyes. His shoulders shook and I couldn't tell if it was from him crying or hyperventilating. Walking slowly towards him I took in the forgotten Ironman suit laying on the ground. I gently touched his shoulder and he didn't react.

"Tony?"

"Miss. Hope, Mr. Stark seems to be experiencing some Post Traumatic Stress." Jarvis said from the metal suit.

Nodding I gripped Tony's shoulder. "Hey Tony, buddy? I need to make sure you're okay." I called in a soft voice.

"So cold, so _big. _There's nothing we can do, we're all going to die." Tony whispered his voice shaking.

"Hey, nobody's going to die."

"When I went into that portal…There were so many of them." Tony explained rocking slightly.

"It's okay. We're here, we're alive." I said as Tony looked up at me. His eyes were red and tear tracks littered his cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because these people need us. Whatever you saw on the other side of that portal? We're the only ones who can stop them and the only way we can do that is together." I said standing and offering him a hand.

Tony took my hand and I pulled him to his feet, he looked fragile. The pain of years showing on his face. He always masks his feelings so well, one almost forgets he was a P.O.W.

Walking back over to the other side of the room, I grabbed the files. Stark looked at the dead body lying in the middle of the room and frowned in disgust or disappointment, I couldn't tell.

"Jarvis." Tony called out in a weak voice and his suit quickly encased him. I suspected he wore it to cover the havoc emotion had wrought upon his face.

The walk back to the quin jet was silent, both of us taking comfort in the company of the other. We approached the silence filled jet and climbed up the ramp slowly, neither of us eager to go back to the reality of things.

No one met my eyes, not even Clint. All of them were a little broken and they understood what it's like to have those fears pulled out in the open. I sat down heavily in one of the seats and closed my blue eyes. I felt the familiar burn of tears behind my eyelids as the jet took off. Taking in a shaky breath, I let two or three tears escape down my cheeks. Sighing, I remembered the files and opened mine, curiosity getting the better of me.

**Name: Annabel Lynn Hope**

**Age:16 **

**Sex: Female**

**Mutation: The ability to control shadows. The subjects powers are connected to its emotions. Tests are being done to increase its ability, along with intense training in hope that the subject will be able to control this mutation. The subject's abilities allow them to pull away a person's shadow, which will result in death. After the tests are complete we will program the subject and erase their memories.**

I was almost someone's puppet. I shivered at the thought of my free will being taken away. Than I realized something, what if my brother had no memory of who he was when I killed him? No, that would've been impossible. He remembered it, all of it. I closed my file and wondered.

"Why me? What did they want with me?" I mumbled softly.

"Maybe because you can literally kill someone with the flick of your wrist?" Tony replied as he sat beside me. His suit was gone and his eyes were still a little red, but besides that all evidence of his attack were gone. He used the suit to protect himself, he must feel safe enough around the others to leave himself so exposed.

"Maybe. Anyway, enough about this. A mission like this requires heavy drinking to help forget about our troubles."

"My place? Scotch?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

I made a face, to which he laughed. "Ew, no. Whiskey or nothing."

"Sounds great."

I looked down at the files in my hands and a piece of paper caught my eye. This piece of paper looked new, I put the other files to the side and looked down at the new folder. The words '_Sign Ups'_ written in big black bold letters, I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"What. The. Hell. Are. These?" I snarled catching everyone's attention.

"What are what?" Clint asked, coming over to my side.

"People willingly signed up for this shit?" I snapped, flipping the file open.

There was two columns, one of names and the other of birth dates. The first name on the list was Eric's, but I wasn't shocked. Next were the names Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins by the looks of it.

"Hill is gonna need to see that." Rogers said in an authoritative tone.

I glared at him out of the corner off my eye. Turning back to the list I looked back to the Maximoffs. "Twins…again. Maybe that's the secret." I mumbled as we landed.

Hill was waiting for us as we got off the quin jet. I was gladly the last off and handed all of the files over except my own and Eric's.

"What about those two?" Hill asked.

"I'll handle them…they're mine and my brothers…none of SHIELD's concerns." I said softly before pushing past her to join Stark.

I set my files down on the bar, grabbing two crystal glasses and a bottle of my favorite whiskey I poured two glasses. Handing one to Stark I sat on a stool with my own.

"To forgetting." Stark raised his glass.

"And to getting as smashed as we can." I smiled and we both downed our first glass.

**Two hours later**

"Jingle bells, Rogers smells, Barton laid an egg." Tony slurred off key.

"Stark you're drunk, go to bed." Rogers begged as he carefully pried an almost empty bottle of scotch from Tony's hands.

"No, you're just too sober." I said accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Not you too." He sighed and continued in his parenting voice. "Come on you two it's time for bed."

"Rogers, just let it go." I took another swig from my bottle.

"Let it go, Let it go!" Tony sang off key, almost falling backwards off his chair.

My drink almost went up my nose and I continued, trying not to laugh. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen."

"NO! Come on you two. It's almost two in the morning." Steve begged.

"This might actually be entertaining, think of the blackmail." Clint said, holding up his cell phone.

The rest of the night was a blur of alcohol and badly sung Disney songs. The next morning I woke on the couch, my fuzzy blanket wrapped around me. Yelling came from the kitchen and I gave out a low groan as the shouts pounded on my aching head. I hunkered down into the fuzzy warmth of my blanket as Clint and Tony argued about singing and blackmail in the kitchen.

I smiled. This is what home felt like, safe, comfy and occasional yelling matches. It has it's ups and downs, but the pros outweighed the cons. All in all it was great to be back with friends.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N So sorry about not updating for a while, fell in a rut and had not real motivation for anything. Anyway, here y'all go and please remember to review. Have a good one:)_**

_**Calamity**_

I glared at my chained hands as I found myself in a familiar situation. Handcuffs bit at my wrists and the hard cold chair numbed my tired legs. They had put me into an interrogation room at the nearest precinct. I'm pretty sure the only reason I've been in here so long is because they found the body.

I swallowed. It's so easy to just think of it as a thing, distance it from yourself so you don't have to think of it as a person. The cuffs clinked as my hands shook and I clenched them into fists in a futile effort to stop shaking. He deserved what he got…. Didn't he?

The door opened to reveal two middle aged men who I assume were the detectives. The _homicide_ detectives I reminded myself and hung my head.

The first one leaned against the wall opposite me, popping his knuckles. His black hair was cut close to his head in almost a buzz cut, the tanned scalp showing through. He wore a simple white tank top with a leather jacket that rippled with the each movement of his arms, hinting at the muscles hidden underneath. Winter camo pants were held up with a black belt and shoved into the tops of black combat boots. Silver dog tags hung from a thick neck leaving me to guess he was ex-army. His nose was bent out of shape and his brown eyes looked fierce. He was the definition of 'Ex-military man who will beat the shit out of you if you say anything stupid'.

His partner silently sat down across from me, opening a manila folder. Looking like something out of an Irish fairy tale, he wore a dark green suit along with a black tie and suspenders. His shoes were so shiny I was almost blinded when the lights reflected off the black leather, thankfully they disappeared under the table. Freckles invaded every piece of skin showing, almost forming into one single brown mass across his face. His orange hair stuck out every which way under the dark green of his bowler cap. Wire rimmed glasses perched on his button nose, framing his hazel eyes.

The man with the glasses smiled softly and locked eyes with me. "I'm detective O'Reily and this is my partner detective Hanson. We'd like to ask you some questions."

I stiffened. "It was self defense."

"Of course." He smiled again and opened the file. "You've had quite the life Mrs. Jorgenson." He looks up at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry about your parents, I lost someone in New York too."

"I don't need your pity. If you're charging me with something then charge me." My voice sounded weak, contrasting with the tough act I desperately tried to compose myself with.

"Does that mean you're willing to confess you're a murderer?" Hanson stepped away from the wall with a sudden ferocity. "That you not only killed that homeless man, but the hundreds in that town you blew up? The millions whom you _burned alive_?! Women and children alike?!" He slammed his fists down on the table.

I barred my teeth. "It was an act of self defense!"

"Terrorism is not self defense. All the deaths of those people are on your hands and there's nothing you can about it. You're an abomination and you deserve whatever's coming to you."

I stood, kicking my chair out behind me. "Do you want to fight Hanson?! I have no problem with kicking your-" His fist connected with my nose and I saw stars. Stumbling I found myself on the floor, hands still chained to the top of the table.

I shook my head, carefully lifting my fingers up to my nose. I felt a sharp pain as my fingers brushed against it and they came away with blood.

_**Blood for blood... **_

"Shut up…" I mumbled under my breath as the pounding voice found its way into my thoughts.

"Hanson!" His partner stood a put a hand on his shoulder. "It think you better sit this one out."

I slowly dragged myself off the floor and pulled at my cuffed hands. A growl emanated from my throat as I felt the overwhelming need to destroy something.

Hanson turned shrugging off the other man's hand. "No, I deserve this. This-this-this _monster,_ has to be locked away. I have to put her away. I have to do it for Jenny, for my little girl." His anger was slowly turning to tears and his posture crumbled.

Through my veil of rage, the man's tears fell like rain, slowly cooling the fire in my stomach. I felt the years of guilt come crashing down on me and my stomach flipped.

"Hanson." O'Reilly looked him in the eye calmly. "I've got this. Go." Hanson hung his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. He stalked out of the room, not even glancing in my direction.

O'Reilly came around the table and picked up my chair, scooting it under me. I hunkered down into myself, ashamed of the grief I had caused.

"Don't mind him. Lost his family in the same town you….." The detective cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket before awkwardly sitting in his chair.

"Massacred? Destroyed? Blew up? Take your pick, makes no difference to me." I gently touched my nose, wincing as my fingers came away with blood.

"Here." O'Reilly reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He offered it to me and I solemnly took it, holding up to my nose. "I'm not here to drag up things from the past, all I want to know is what happened tonight?"

"Some homeless guys were beating up this dude and I helped him. That's it."

"The man you were running with, was he the one you helped?"

I snickered at the thought of the master assassin needing my help. "No, he wasn't."

"Then who was he and why were you running?" O'Reilly leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I couldn't rat out Barnes, after all he'd been through. He needed to find his own way in this world without someone whispering accusations in his ear. He has enough guilt for what they made him do. I couldn't put him in my situation because unlike me, he didn't have a choice.

Suddenly the realization hit me, along with a wave of despair. I've killed hundreds, maybe thousands. I wasn't forced too, I wasn't brainwashed by some Nazi organization. I killed those people of my own accord, by giving into my rage. I can't live a normal life after taking away so many. I don't deserve to be free. I have to pay the price for what I've done.

Looking to the floor I tried to mask my defeat. "He's no-" The door opened suddenly and a uniform stepped in.

"Her lawyers are here." O'Reilly nodded and the uniform retreated back through the door.

I looked after the uniform in confusion. "My lawyers?"

O'Reilly sighed. "I hope you can keep what happened with Hanson between the two of us." He looked at me over the rim of his glasses as he stood. On the surface his gaze was calm and sincere, but beneath the niceties lurked a threatening glare.

I nodded and went to give back his now blood stained handkerchief. He looked sadly at the ruined cloth before saying, "You better keep that, you need it more then me." With that he turned, leaving me once again alone in the dull room.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N Hey y'all this chapters a little different. I thought that in honor of the season two of Daredevil I'd write these chapter from Matt's point of view. I know I've not been updating regularly but my life's been hectic these past few months, so I apologize.**_

_**Matt**_

The smell of coffee was so strong you'd probably get caffeinated off the fumes. This was good because neither Matt nor Foggy could afford coffee. That was why they were in this donut sho- Police station in the first place, (as far as Foggy was concerned anyway) money.

When Matt had been out prowling Hell's Kitchen, searching for wrongdoers last night he came across a rather strange scene. Two people were arguing , a man and a woman. He heard something about Hydra and brainwashing right before a woman's muffled cries caught his attention.

He had jumped down and disarmed the only one of the five man who had a gun. While distracted by the gunman, another man came up behind him and slap cupped his hands over Matt's ears. Dazed and stunned Matt was thankful that he decided to wear his older black suit tonight since it protected him from blunt force more than his red suit did.

After the police had shown up, Matt had climbed the nearest fire escape, which wasn't easy with a cracked rib. It's not because he was afraid of getting arrested, he is after all the good guy. It's just that cops have a way of….. complicating things when it came to vigilantes. Matt sometimes needed to work outside the law.

He had snuck up onto the roof and followed the police chase. He was surprised when the girl gave up herself to save her friend. He felt he should repay her for saving him so he stuck around to learn a little more about her.

Intrigued Matt listened in to the cops as they identified her as Calamity Jorgenson, wanted terrorist. A few years back when that town had blown up, everyone thought it was a miracle that she survived without a scratch. When SHIELD fell and all their files were leaked onto the internet her name came up again. After the public found out about her 'ability', they labeled her responsible for the hundreds of deaths.

Matt had left the police then to do his own research. Listening to the file he found something the media had neglected to mention. Right before the explosion she was stabbed, which in turn caused her to lash out. She hadn't blow up that town on purpose, it was her last line of defense.

The SHIELD scientists weren't able to identify how she was capable of doing what she did but they knew it was caused by extreme stress. Matt understood that it was an act of self defense… Though he did doubt her for a moment as he remembered her anger from the alley. Who could blame her for being angry? Though, she shouldn't have killed him (in Matt's opinion anyway).

After an hour of trying to convince Foggy to take this case, he finally caved.

* * *

"_If this gives us a scarlet letter it's your fault." Foggy said as Matt tried not to laugh at his attempts to toss paper into a trash can._

"_A scarlet letter? Foggy I don't think you-"_

"_I know what it means, it's like leaving a bad mark."_

"_Whatever you say Hester."_

* * *

"Hey man we're here to see Calamity Jorgenson." Foggy said reluctantly to the desk worker. "Oh, sorry Matt."

"It's fine."

After gaining nothing but a skeptical look Foggy added, "We're her lawyers, Nelson and Murdock."

After a few minutes of grumbling and ID checking they were allowed through. Foggy huffed as he lead Matt toward Jorgenson's holding room.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing."

"_Foggy_."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of a dumpster this morning."

"That might be true if I actually got any sleep last night."

Foggy's hair moved with a sad shake of his head. "I still don't think we should do this. We're just starting out. I don't want to be the guy whose remembered for keeping a terrorist out of jail."

"Come on Foggy, you know it's not her fault."

"Yeah, but nobody else does."

"Then it's a good thing she's got great lawyers."

Matt sensed Foggy's jaw clench as they approached a door. "I trust you. I just hope you know what you're getting us into. There's still time to back out of this."

"I'm sure Foggy." Matt nodded towards him encouragingly.

"Alright then, here goes." Foggy pushed open the door after the guard nodded them through.

The first thing Matt thought was one of his stitches broke. He smelled blood and searched for the source. Thankfully years of friendship with a blind man made Foggy a professional Captain Obvious.

"Your nose is bleeding."

"Yah think?" Her voice was a little gravelly and slightly muffled as she held a cloth to her nose.

"How'd that happen?" Foggy asked as he and Matt sat down across from her.

She hesitated slightly and Matt heard her pulse speed up, a tell tale sign of a lie. "I fell." She mumbled grudgingly.

"Mrs. Jorgenson, if you want us to help you we need to be honest with each other." Matt tilted his head.

"I never asked for your help." Matt heard chains clink as she shifted in her seat.

"Do you really think the chains are necessary?"

"Maybe?" She said, questioning herself.

"My name's Matt Murdock and this is my partner Foggy Nelson." Matt motioned toward Foggy before sitting down.

"This brings a whole new meaning to blind justice." She mumbled under her breath and Matt mentally rolled his eyes. He'd heard that one millions of times.

"Listen, we know what you can do. We read your file and we really think we can help you." Foggy sat next to him and set his shoulder bag on the floor.

Silence was her only response. Slowly lowering the cloth she set it in her lap. Her nose had stopped bleeding, but the scent of dried blood still hung around her.

"We know it's not your fault, all we want to do is help you."

"Can you fix me?" She asked in flat tone.

"Well no, we're lawy-"

"Then you can't help me." She cut Foggy off and settled back in her chair, popping her knuckles.

"Mrs. Jorgenson do you know what happens to terrorists?" Matt said, gaining her interest. "You'd be lucky to get a death sentence."

"I'm not a fucking terrorist…" She growled.

"Jorgensen, do you want our help or not?" Foggy asked tiredly.

She thought a moment before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

"Okay then, now we can get started. Why don't you tell us what happened last night."

"Are you trying to clear me of murder or terrorism Mr. Nelson?"

"Sadly we have to do both." Foggy sighed.

"You don't _have _to do anything." Jorgenson replied irritably.

"Let's just start with the one we still have evidence for, shall we?" Matt said in an effort to get the conversation along.

"Fine." She cleared her throat and shifted again before starting. "I heard a gunshot shot in the alley and looking around I saw this weird ass ninja looking dude-"

"I'm sorry, did you say ninja?" Foggy asked.

"Foggy don't." Matt sighed.

"Whatever you say Jackie Chan_._" Sighing again, Matt nodded toward Jorgenson to continue. He was going to get an earful tonight. Ever since Foggy found out about Matt's night time activities he was over protective, like a sassy mother hen.

Jorgenson Furrowed her eyebrows at them and continued irritably. "He was getting beat on by five other guys. Four had his arms and legs while the other one whaled on him."

"_Five_ other guys?" Matt could feel Foggy's angry gaze on him.

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Jorgenson growled. "You're the one's who wanted to help."

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"I grabbed one of the guys and when I saw that woman- frightened and on the ground…. I just lost it." He heard her crack her knuckles angrily.

"What woman?" Matt asked, remembering the girl's frightened cries.

"There was a woman who was wearing tattered clothes…. I think you can put two and two together."

"Okay, so you acted in self defense. That should be easy enough. What about the explosion? What can you tell us about that?"

She popped her knuckles again. "Well I was-" She paused to clear her throat. "I was at a bar. You see, I'd been homeless for a while so I needed to find a way to get money so I could, you know, eat. I was a pool shark, it was easy enough and all I had to do was act drunk. Anyway, I pissed off the wrong guys and when I left they followed me. One guy stabbed me and they _ran._" She clenched her teeth.

Jorgenson closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." She swallowed and looked down. "Maybe I don't deserve to be free. Maybe I just need to suffer for the pain I've caused."

There was a moment of silence.

"Guilt is the first step towards redemption." Matt said quietly. "We're not gonna let you die for something that's not your fault."

She looked up at them. "Thank you."

_**A/N So good news and bad news y'all. Good news is I've planned out the end of this story. Bad news is it's ending soon. But if you'd like to read more about Annabel her story will be continued over on Watt pad. I'll get the username and title of the story**__ in __**the next update. Anyway, bye for now and be true to yourselves.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Annabel**_

Everything lately has sucked, I mean we've been searching for Loki's scepter and all we've found are bad memories and paperwork. To make matters worse calamity's trial was all over the news. Each time I saw it I felt like a failure.

Her two lawyers were doing a good job of keeping her out of jail, but the number of protesters wanting her dead was scary. Each day she looked more and worn down and about to give up.

When they finally announced her innocent her face seemed to fall even more, like she disagreed with the verdict. She slowly shambled out of the court building, news teams following her.

"_How does it feel to get away with the murder of thousands Mrs. Jorgenson?"_

"_What would you tell the families of all those you murdered?"_

"Due to the massive amount of death threats Jorgenson is getting and the disagreement over the final verdict, she has been placed in police custody. The word is she might be taking into a protection program to insure-"

"That's enough of that." Tony said, turning off the TV and stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

I looked down at the last of the paper work with a small smile. I had decided I was going to enroll in college. And today I was going to tour a few campuses. I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket.

"Where you goin' squirt?" Tony asked, drinking milk from the carton.

"I have a campus tour today. So don't call me." I replied, grabbing my keys.

"You want to go to college?" Tony asked shocked.

"Yeah cause one day the world won't need the avengers so I need something to fall back on." I replied looking at Tony's hurt face.

"But you could always work here." Tony said.

"No offence Stark but last time you and I worked together you zapped me then offered me food." I replied laughing slightly.

"What ever kid, have it your way." He grabbed a bottle of scotch as i left the room and I could hear him pouring a glass.

* * *

I walked around campus, my eyes wide. This college seemed nice. Beautiful brick buildings arranged in circle formation around a large garden. Pink and yellow flowers littered the sides of the walkway and trees cast cool shadows in the august heat.

The wind blew through my hair and the clinking of flag poles drew my attention to a line of flags. They had the state flag along with the college logo and… A rainbow flag. I blinked and looked around, searching for a doorway to a gay friendly space.

Noticing a small rainbow plaque with an arrow I followed it to a wooden door. It was slightly ajar and as I slowly walked closer, I heard a female voice.

"Alright everyone, anything we should- Oh, hello." The female said noticing me.

"Hey… sorry if I interrupted anything." I said, my face growing warm.

"No, not at all… come sit." The woman said, motioning to a seat.

She was a little taller then me, with short black hair. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green. She had a dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. I pulled a seat over. Setting my helmet on the ground by my feet I straightened. The woman smiled widely.

"I'm AJ, the president of the GSTA here." She said.

"Annabel Hope… What's a GSTA?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Gay, Straight, Trans Alliance… We're part of the LGBTQ community here in New York. The community is almost as hated as the mutants sadly." AJ said making me cringe.

"Well, I'm double fucked then." I mumbled bitterly.

"What do you mean?" A young man to my left asked.

"Might as well come clean now if I'm gonna join this college. I'm a mutant and hella gay… I know being gay won't be a problem with y'all but being a mutant…." I trailed off, looking to my feet.

"Really? All of us come here to get away from bigots who criticize us because we're different. We know what it's like to feel singled out and hated for who we are and we're not about to let someone feel the pain we've suffered through, so… welcome to the club." AJ said happily.

I looked up in shock. Most people would have hated me but everyone here just gave warm happy smiles. My face grew hot and I tugged at my sleeves. I've never felt this welcomed before. Even with the Avengers there was always a certain level of doubt, whether it be thinking I couldn't handle myself or doubting my ability to cope.

Everyone was extremely kind, easily sharing how they came out to their families. Suddenly AJ gave me a curious look.

"What about your family?"

"They're, um…. Dead…" The said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." AJ said and set a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, I've got friends that are basically my family." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

AJ smiled softly at me and my stomach flipped. Someone with so much good thought I was worth something… "Anyway, times up for today… Annabel you want to walk with me to the cafe on campus?" AJ asked, grabbing her bag.

"Uh, sure." I grabbed my helmet and followed her out the door.

The two of us walked in silence for a while. AJ didn't push me about my family and I didn't offer up any info. The two of us entered the cafe and the I noticed the barista giving us dirty looks.

It was a cute little coffee shop with windows for walls and green tables. Blinding white floors shimmered with the reflections the customers as they shuffled about with school bags and computers. The chairs were a motley assortment of Earth colors that blended nicely with the tables.

AJ ordered a latte as I gazed at the small menu. There were no prices and I briefly panic when realizing I only had ten dollars on me.

"This is actually a pretty sweet setup, people who live on campus get free coffee here since it's run for and by students."

"Do you live on campus?" I wondered.

"Yeah, the dorms are a bit cramped, but it's cheaper than renting."

I nodded before ordering a Mocha Frappe. The barista set down our cups a little roughly and the liquid sloshed about. Grabbing our drinks we made our way to a window seat (which was basically all the seats) and sat down.

"Whats her problem?" I asked as the barista continued to glare at us as she violently wiped down a coffee machine.

"The GSTA isn't that popular here…" She looked down.

"Oh." I took a slow sip from my drink and savored the rich chocolate.

After a few moments of silence AJ spoke. "I noticed your scars… Can I ask where they're from?"

"I, um… " I swallowed, suddenly feeling sick.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't push." She said quietly.

"No, it's fine." I drew in a long breath. "When I was younger my father was abusive I had a lot of… _issues_ growing up. Most of these are from a group called Hydra though. They… well, you saw the news…. You know what they did…" I said trailing off.

"Yeah, I do…" AJ gave me a sympathetic look and fiddled with her cup. "Sooo… what do you do for work?"

"I'm an avenger, surprised you didn't recognize my handsome mug." I said jokingly.

She chuckled before looking at her watch. "Oh crap, I gotta run." She grabbed my arm and scribbled something on it. "Here's my number, call me." She didn't wait for an answer as she ran out the door.

I looked down into my drink and smiled softly. I finished my drink and got up to leave. As I was about to walk out the barista grabbed my arm.

"Gays like you belong in hell." She hissed angrily.

I shrugged her off and continued out the door, heading back to the tower.

* * *

Clint had on a knowing look as I entered the common room.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Friendly advice? If you get a girls number, hide it better. Stark would never let you live it down." He said.

**A/N So I promised****I'd get you the name of the watt pad****story so here it is. It's gonna be called 'After the fire' by LilHath1. I will try and update next week, though y'all know ****schedules aren't my cup of tea ;P**

**Keep on Keeping on and until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(Calamity)**_

_**A/N Hey y'all we've got about two more chapters too go! So I just wanna take this time to thank you guys for reading this story and to remind you to please, please, please review because I'd really love to hear your thoughts! Not your literal thoughts, that might be awkward. Anyway no body in this chapter is real, they're all fictional and most are owned by MARVEL. Thanks again guys and Keep on Keeping on :)**_

The trials were finally over but the protests weren't. There were so many families who lost members to the fire. Murdock and Nelson were able to convince the judge of the other being living within me, but the people wouldn't have it.

"_Monster!"_

"_Baby Killer!"_

"_Freak! You don't belong here!"_

"_Death Penalty!"_

I slowly walked up the stone stairs as police kept the protesters at bay. The Governor had been worried that the anger from the protesters would set off another 'episode' as he put it. So he had scheduled a meeting to speak with me.

"How does it feel to get away with the murders of thousands Mrs. Jorgenson?"

"What would you say to those whose families you murdered?"

The press shoved against the wall of police, forcing micro phones and cameras in my face. I bit my tongue, following the advice Murdock had given me.

"_Don't talk to the press or the protestors and above everything else, remember that it wasn't your fault."_

I was grateful for the support and care I got from both my lawyers but, it was getting harder to feel like I wasn't responsible. All the pain and suffering I caused was inexcusable. I can't keep going like this if it means I'm going to hurt so many. I wish I could just run away from the hate, the pain, the _guilt._

We made our way into the building and the screams of the outside world were silenced by the heavy wooden doors. White marbled floors clacked as expensive shoes marched along the hallways. Pillars surrounded a large wooden desk at which sat a white haired secretary.

"Jorgensen." It wasn't a question it was more like an accusation as she glared over the rims of her glasses. "He's waiting for you in his office." She pointed a gnarled finger down the left corridor.

"Alright." The police who had escorted me returned through the wooden doors and left me to find my own way.

Heading down the corridor I glanced at each office until finding one labeled 'Paul Lepage'. Stepping hesitantly up to the door I straightened before holding my head high and knocking firmly on the door two times.

"What is it!" A gruff and annoyed sounding voice barked from within the room.

"It's Jorgensen." I stated, furrowing my eyebrows at his angry tone.

"Stop wasting my time and come in already!" I clenched my jaw and forcefully turned the knob. I haven't even met the guy yet and I already want to knock his teeth out.

A old lump of a man sat behind a heavy wooden desk. Papers littered the surface in no particular order. An orange glow coming from an awful looking ceiling light blanketed everything in the dull room.

"You've been a real pain in my ass Jorgensen." He barked, glaring at me over the brim of his wire glasses.

Shocked at his blatant disrespect, I was angered. "Excuse me?"

"If it was up to me I'd have given you the chair, but that dumb ass judge actually believes your shit story."

I clenched my fist, is he even allowed to talk to me like this? I could easily just burn- I stopped. Taking in a deep breath I attempted to calm myself. I can't risk losing my temper and killing more people.

"You'd have to be an idiot to believe that piece of crap, but I can't do anything about it now." He let out an unhealthy sound that was a cross between a sighing beluga whale and a choking cat.

I glared at him and my hands slowly traveled behind my back where I cracked my knuckles.

"Now, I can't have a riot on my hands because the paperwork would just be ridiculous. So I'm turning you over."

I froze. What did he mean 'turn you over'? Too who? The Police? Shield? _Hydra? _My breathing increased as I imagined being used as a weapon.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked stiffly.

"You're going into a protection program. I can't have you running around disrupting everything. So I'm giving you too someone else, you're not my problem anymore."

"I don't-"

"Believe me Jorgensen. It's better this way."

I jumped as a man slowly emerged from the left corner. He was small and very much resembled a mouse. His thin brown hair was slowly receding to the back of his head. A bushy moustache hid his upper lip.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, looking to see if there was anyone else in the room. We were alone.

"My name is Neal Mathers and I'm with the witness protection program."

"I'm not a witness to anything." Seeing where this was going I added. "You should use your resources to help people who really need it."

"Technically you are a witness if what they say is true about your inner-" He gestured in my general direction. "Being."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean _if_?"

He ignored my question and opened a manila folder. "Do to the severity of the situation we've decided to remove you from the populace of New York. The protests have got out off control and if they cause you to lose your temper then we could have another incident on our hands."

That might be a good idea, there's so many people here and if I lost control again… "Where would I go?" I asked quietly.

"There's a small town in Maine we think would be great for you to lie low in."

"What if someone recognizes me, I did make national television you know."

"Well, first off we'd get rid of some of your defining features." He gestures to my hair.

"What? No? I kept my hair like this last time I went undercover, hell I kept this hair through a fucking coma!" I remembered my mother and how she had taken care of me through those months before-

"Mrs. Jorgensen." He gave a stern look, one father's save for dealing with disrespectful teenagers. "You need to be willing to take steps if you want to keep people safe."

I sighed, grumbling. "Fine…"

"Good, all we need to do is have you fill out some paperwork and then we can put you through the system."

* * *

I slowly watched as my green hair drifted to the floor. The hum of the buzzer vibrated against my head. This was the first step to changing my appearance after I got done with the paperwork (Which there was a fuck ton of). Next I would be bleaching out the green so my normal black could replace it.

"Jorgensen, your files." Neal handed over a heavy folder with my new name printed across the front.

"Susan Johnson?" I raised an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure I don't look like a Susan.

"Yes, and you better get to work on learning Susan's history because we've already got a house lined up and you're moving in tomorrow." With that he left me alone with the hairdresser to absorb what was to be my new life.

This could be good, a chance to start over. No more Hydra, no more SHIELD. I can be my own person and not have to worry about assassins or mutants. I can live the rest of my days out in peace. Just me, myself and I, also that strange fire demon thing that possess my body and likes to kill people. I think I can make this work.

_**A/n Saw Civil War by the way... JESUS CHRIST IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YOU ARE MISSING OUT ON ALL THE FEELS, THANKS MARVEL I TOTALLY DIDN'T NEED MY HEART**_


End file.
